Quantum Magic
by Terrai
Summary: Growing up under the Dursley's care has turned Harry into something different. Craving knowledge with an innate curiosity and virtually no morality will take it's toll. Dark/Intelligent Harry
1. Prologue

**Quantum Magic**

**Prologue**

Harry sat on a chair, in the back of the class where the windows begin to curve, silently observing the outside sky. It was his third grade mathematics class, and the class was avidly learning what the teacher had set on the chalkboard. Harry had already learned most of the elementary mathematics through his various books and could potentially skip a few grades, but that would only raise his relative's attention and earn him a beating. Mr. Calman was a jolly man who liked to teach children, and had a strong view that children always were and are the future.

"Children, copy down all the multiplication problems from the board on to your notebooks and begin to solve them, while I will be going around the class to help those who have trouble with it."

The students immediately got to work, trying to solve the various problems in the quickest time to show their friends how smart they are. Mr. Calman walked around observing and praising those who answered correctly while helping those who were struggling. He eventually reached Harry, and tried to look at what he was doing and what he saw puzzled him. Harry had already finished the regular problems and had begun to stare into the sky once again, without a care for the rest of the class. Usually kids would be excited that they finished first, but Harry barely reacted at all.

"Are you feeling well Harry, you seem tired?"

Harry silently broke out of his daydream and turned around to face the teacher with his usual observing eyes.

"Yes Mr. Calman I'm fine, I was just thinking."

Mr. Calman stared at Harry for a bit, and couldn't find any falseness in his words, so he just nodded and continued on. Thirty more minutes past and the ball rang for Recess causing the class to become excited and jittery. Harry got up quietly, gathered up his belongings and walked out of the class, feet not making a sound as he continued on outside. While the rest of the kids were playing around Harry sat quietly on a bench in the shade and daydreamed. There he stayed for the rest of the period in pure relaxation that is until his cousin Dudley decided to stop by for a visit.

"Hey freak, how come ya sitting all alone, no friends like always," he said grinning nastily.

Dudley's gang laughed foolishly as if he told a witty joke. Harry calmly looked around him for an exit point and upon noticing one answered sarcastically.

"Hello there dear cousin, anything I can help you with?"

"We thought of a fun game, and we are gonna call it Harry-hunting." Dudley sneered.

Harry amusedly thought 'original' in his mind, while keeping a blank face on the outside.

"Cousin, you have something on your shirt there," he exclaimed aloud randomly.

Before Dudley could work out what was said, Harry already set off running. Though Dudley had a group of children, Harry's heightened agility gave him an advantage over them and he sped out of sight. Running quickly he thought they were gone until he saw 3 of Dudley's friends around the corner ahead. Stuck between two packs of brutes, Harry was getting a bit desperate when all of a sudden with a highly pressured feeling he found himself high above them… on the roof. Pausing briefly and contemplating what happened; even with his usually calm demeanor, he was naturally surprised.

Harry could hear Dudley and his friends below confusedly arguing with each other, and eventually going back to the playground. Harry stood up from his sitting position and tried to replicate the same feeling he felt before. He imagined himself being back down on the ground and willed himself to feel the same desperation. Feeling the same pressured feeling, Harry ended up back on the ground. Looking around thoughtfully, his eyes settled on the roof.

"Interesting…_"_ he said quietly, lips changing into a strange smile.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Potter-verse does not belong to me, I am not JKR. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	2. New Discoveries

**Quantum Magic**

**Chapter One: New Discoveries**

Later that day, Harry quietly sifted through the various weeds of the Dursley's lawn, all the while thinking about what happened earlier. He had moved twice from an area to another area instantaneously only by exerting his will, with the added help of desperation. At first he had been completely baffled, but than his calculating mind took over and he began to try to understand this new ability. It acted as a sort of teleportation from the various fantasy novels he had read from the library.

'Hmm, perhaps it is not just a onetime thing, and I would be able to replicate this strange ability though in a different sort of way.' He thought to himself.

Glancing around, Harry saw his aunt relaxing on her beach chair with her hat across her eyes. Focusing on the plant in his hands, he imagined it being split in half and tried to put the most willpower he could manage into it. At first he had no success, so he kept trying harder and harder until a brief exertion of frustration caused him to feel a tingle around his upper spine. Carefully focusing, he replicated the same feeling of frustration, and felt the same amount of sensation on his neck.

'Emotions must be what made my efforts more substantial, perhaps they act as a boost.' His thoughts concluded.

Welling up his thoughts of frustration and the pain he felt from picking weeds most of the afternoon, he forced it into his will and pictured the grass splitting in half. The strange tingling in his neck had intensified and it burst through his body heading towards his hands, where upon reaching the plant split it in half instantly with some slight vibrations. Almost smiling out of joy, Harry threw the split plant down and started to think about this strange phenomenon. While he was thinking deeply, his Aunt noticed him doing nothing and relaxing causing her to screech loudly.

"BOY, what do you think you are doing? Start picking those weeds again!"

Snapping quickly out of his thoughts he faced his Aunt and calmly said "Yes Aunt Petunia."_;_ halfheartedly going back to his work, while his mind was alight with childish ideas of power.

.-.-.

During the night, while the rest of the household was asleep, Harry had quietly awoken and sat up in his small cot. His cupboard was small and didn't have much space to do any sort of activity other than sleep or read. He didn't let this spoil his excitement though, and Harry was nothing if not a curious child. Fixing his glasses on his eyes he looked around, realizing the first thing he could use was a source of light. Thinking back to earlier in the day, he had felt a wave of some sort energy travel down his upper spinal cord and into his hands. Focusing on that same sensation, he willed it into his hands and pictured a bright light. This time however instead of racing through his body it took a more gentle speed until it reached his hands. Upon reaching his palm, a translucent orb purple light emerged out of his hand slowly rising an inch above it.

"Amazing, it's seemingly a sphere of pure energy…" he whispered quietly.

He tried to put it through his small bed sheet and it fluidly went through it, as if there was nothing stopping it. Growing more excited by the second he tried to move it onto his other hand, where it slowly went back into the same position. Nearing his face closer to the sphere, he observed it. It looked like something from one of his science books about electricity and plasma. Slightly glowing and vibrating, it felt warm in his palm, as if though he was holding his hands over a heater. It was finally something he could call his own, an ability which he depend on and enjoy. His mind wandered to the various beatings his Uncle gave him, and thought about power. His relatives had power over him, if he was to misbehave they would hurt him, so he was forced to listen to them. Though now he had unlocked something far more useful than physical strength, an ability straight out of fantasy.

Harry's concentration and focusing wavering more and more as he immersed himself in his memories; the orb of energy began to deteriorate slowly becoming just a spark of violet light until it vanished completely. Startled out of his thoughts by the lack of light and warmth on his palm, he contemplated that to keep the energy stationary you would need to exercise constant focus. Returning back to his prior thoughts, he realized that this new ability could give him exactly what he needed. He was tired of being given scraps for food, working all the time, and listening to constant insults only for the usage of a half broken cot in a ridiculous pseudo-bedroom. If he wanted his life to change, he would have to accomplish it himself through any means available. Smiling slightly as he thought of his future endeavors, he fell into a deep contended sleep.

.-.-.

Staring at the countless books in the library, Harry was thinking of his plans for tonight. In 14 months' time he had broadened his capabilities on his strange new ability, enough to finally proceed with his next step. He would ask the Dursley's various questions, and find out more about his life prior to them, and why they took him in the first place. He knew they would most assuredly become frenzied and not tell him anything, but now he had his own method of persuasion. Progressing much further than making a light, now he is able to produce a form of telekinesis. Focusing on his will and projecting it through his nervous system, he could push and pull matter without any real physical labor. Harry however, with simple logic knew that there was much more to his ability. He was determined to find more knowledge, and harness this strange power of his.

Magic wasn't the only thing Harry had progressed in though, through various books and helpful adults, he had progressed further in linguistics and history. He was now able to speak relatively fluent German, as well as beginning to learn the fundamentals of the Cyrillic alphabet and its main language Russian. In History he had learned about the various twists and turns humanity undertook to become what they are now, from its leaders to its culture and art. Through the sciences, he had learned how the world interacts with each other, and what makes the world tick. Mathematics had helped him broaden his numerical insights, as well as helping in daily life. Constantly expanding his mind has increased his mental acuity far above the normal 9 year old, further branching him off from his peers.

.-.-.

Arriving back at his 'home' purposely late, he flipped the lock open and walked in. Seeing the Dursleys eating the dinner, Harry put on his most twisted smile and walked in.

"Hello family! Oh no don't bother standing up, I just wanted to have a nice chat with you," he jeered sarcastically.

Vernon immediately stood up spluttering angrily, knocking his dinner over and his chair flying backwards.

"BOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO US LIKE THAT?"

Gazing at Vernon calmly, Harry raised his hand summoning his power into his hand, shrouding it in a violet aura. Pointing his palm at Dudley, he grasped the air and pushed up slightly. As if lifted by an invisible entity, Dudley rose in to the air, unable to move a muscle while surrounded by a distortion of air. Harry looked back at Vernon and started speaking calmly.

"Is that anyway to greet a dear nephew of yours, Uncle? Anyway you will sit down and have a chat with me, or I will crush his body... It is your decision."

Petunia shrieked as soon as her precious child was lifted into the air, and yelled at Vernon to sit down. Vernon, both paling and turning purple from rage, shook violently, but in the end managed to sit down glaring at Harry.

"Thank you Aunt, perhaps we will be able to get through this talk without any unnecessary bloodshed. Now, I will ask questions and you will answer them to the best of your knowledge, lie and I will continue on with my threat. The choice as I said last time is with you, I am simply placing the circumstances."

Vernon and Petunia both looked at each other, rapidly deflating from the threat to their child, and decided to agree for Dudley's sake. Harry looked at them both, pleased that they were listening to reason, and that he wouldn't have to deplete his energy to harm his cousin.

"The first question I have been waiting a while to ask, is if you hate me so much, why did you take me in? There were many alternatives, you could have sent me to an orphanage or found another family for me, but you didn't" he concluded quietly.

Petunia looked panicked, while shifting her eyes repeatedly to Dudley. Harry stared at her silently, boring his eyes into hers to detect any perceptible lies.

Swallowing loudly, Petunia looked at Harry with determination and began talking about something she wanted to forget long ago.

"We found you in a bundle with a letter from someone called Dumbledore. He wrote that your parents got themselves killed in one of their freak accidents and that we had to take care of you. Dumbledore also mentioned something about 'Death Eaters or something of the sort and that they wanted to kill you. He mentioned we would be safe from them because of some magic around you, so we took you in for our protection. We never promised that we had to care for you, since I wanted nothing to do with my freak of a sister." Petunia finished spitefully.

Harry was trying to digest all of this information as it came and had started to make some sense of it. He knew now that he was not the only one with this ability, now called as magic apparently. His parents had not died in a car crash as the Dursleys had lied to him, but from some kind of a Death group. He resolved that he would find out about that later and focus on getting more information out of his Aunt.

"I see so this ability I have is magic, broad term but I shall find more about that later. You also mentioned my mother had this ability as well? Explain!" he demanded coldly.

"She got her letter from this magic school, after she went she always came back waving her stick around turning teacups into toads, it was revolting."

"She must have gotten her supplies from somewhere? Magic wands aren't sold in convenience stores Aunt, try and remember where."

Petunia recalled back to her younger years, when her sister told her parents and how happy and thrilled they were. She had become spiteful and jaded after their parents paid much more attention to Lily and her new ability than her. Trying to pass through those memories for the sake of Dudley, she thought about the day Lily and their parents went to get her supplies. Thinking for a moment she finally remembered.

"It was in London, on Charing Cross Road. A dreary pub called The Leaky Cauldron; it was some kind of a pathway to an alley. I didn't bother asking Lily more than that," Petunia answered hoping to be finished quickly.

Harry committed the location to memory and smiled false charmingly at his relatives. "Thank you for the information Aunt, and for not lying of course. We will probably never meet again, thank you for the generous hospitality you have given me these past years."

Glancing at Dudley who was still floating in midair as if nothing had changed, he sent a burst of energy through the hold he had on Dudley's body and sent him flying into a wall. Exiting the living room, he went for the exit of the house while the Dursleys clamored to their son to see if he was all right. Opening the door and walking out in the afternoon breeze gave him a sense of freedom he hadn't felt in his entire life. Finding out he wasn't the only one with this ability had evoked more ideas.

As soon as Harry was out of sight of the Dursley's house he had collapsed on his knee out of the exertion on his magic. He had never tried holding someone as heavy as Dudley for that long of an extended period of time, and it had a large drain on his magical reserves. Taking a few deep breaths he realized he had to board a bus to London, and had to press on before he could relax that day. Standing back up, Harry filled himself with resolve and started his walk to the bus station, mind alive with various thoughts and ideas for the path ahead.

.-.-.

Looking up at the sign, 'The Leaky Cauldron,' Harry observed that people paid no attention to the pub, as if though it didn't exist. Quietly walking up to the entrance he looked inside, or at least tried to since the glass was tinted darkly and seeing through them was impossible. Tilting the hood of his coat a bit more over his eyes and standing up straighter, he pushed open the door and continued inside. Assaulted by the strong smell of various smoking herbs and tea, Harry tried to find the owner of the pub or at least someone who could help. Noticing a counter with a man cleaning mugs, he assumed he was the barkeep and decided to approach him.

"Hello sir, I was wondering if there was a way I could get into the alley, I wandered out by accident and now I can't find a way back inside to find my parents," he asked politely.

Tom looked downward at the polite boy with a hood over his face, most likely to avoid danger and answered jovially, "Of course child, come follow me, I'll show you the way inside."

Leaving the counter, he motioned to Harry who followed silently until they reached a solid wall of bricks. Tom moved ahead and took out his wand, tapping a combination on the bricks which Harry memorized. In succession, after the last tap of the wand, the bricks started twisting and turning, sideways and upwards until they eventually opened a passageway with an archway. Inside was a narrow alley bunched with a variety of shops on each side, all advertising certain items. People dressed in robes were also walking around entering shops and exiting others, as well as communicating happily with each other.

"Thank you sir, I should go find my parents now, they are surely worried about me by now," Harry mentioned to Tom.

"No problem. If you're ever in need of some help in the Leaky Cauldron don't hesitate to ask."

Tom waved goodbye to Harry and proceeded back through the archway. Smiling slightly at successfully getting inside, Harry turned back around to face the alley. It was a magnificent place in his opinion, with each side lined with various shops, and magical energy flowing absently. He could feel his own magic thrumming inside him, trying to intertwine itself with the ambient magic in the air. Wandering down the alley, Harry noticed stores for various ingredients, clothes, animals, and even enchanted brooms. He realized that the first thing he would have to do would be exchange the money he had acquired throughout his life.

It wasn't much, approximately £148 in all. It would be enough however, to buy a few things here and there, books shouldn't cost too much even if the currency is different. Harry noticed that people used coins instead of paper money and from the various exchanges he had seen, there were bronze, silver, and gold coins. He still needed to find a bank or anything close to it and here, so he kept on walking further, eventually reaching a white building that dwarfed the other buildings around it. On its bronze burnished doors, engraved in gold was_** 'Gringotts Bank.'**_

At each side stood a peculiar creature of short stature, with clever eyes and pointed teeth. They looked like the various goblins Harry had seen in his fantasy novels, except not of green skin. He was quite surprised at the existence of other sentient beings; he had expected people of magic and in robes, but not for goblins. Reforming his blank face, he glanced imperceptibly at the goblin guards in scarlet gold uniforms, while continuing on inside. He encountered a pair of silver doors this time, engraved with a foreboding warning…

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'Clever, it would certainly keep out most would be thieves,' Harry thought.

.-.-.

Harry was bowed in by 2 goblins, into a vast hall full of long narrow counters filled with more goblins. Some were weighing different kinds of coins on scales, while others were peering at various precious gems and stones. Harry looked around trying to find someone who can give him some advice or instructions and noticed a few free goblins reading parchments. Walking up politely to one of them, Harry made a noise so the goblin could peer down at him.

"Hello sir, I was wondering where I could find out more information on this bank, maybe someone who can explain more. Also, is everything said here completely confidential regardless of age?"

"Yes, everything in Gringotts Bank is confidential... why do you ask?" the goblin said looking down at Harry.

Harry removed his hood, "My name is Harry Potter, I was just told by my – non-magical relatives that my parents were from the magical world, and that they were killed. I was wondering if they had left behind any information for me."

The goblin glanced at the scar at Harry's head and quickly sat up straighter, "We would need to perform a verification check, Mr. Potter, if you wouldn't mind."

"What would I have to do?" queried Harry.

"Prick the top of your finger with the point of this blade, and let the drop fall into this bowl. I shall complete the rest of the procedure."

Harry took the silver knife from the goblin, and pressed his finger to the top of it. Letting a few drops fall into the bowl, the goblin gave him some sort of cream to heal the wound. Applying a small bit of it to his finger, it sealed up instantaneously. The goblin meanwhile had dropped his blood on a piece of parchment which seemed to just absorb it inside. Slowly characters began to appear on it.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Evans Potter_

_Father: James Potter_

Reading the parchment, a calculating glint entered the goblin's eye. "You are indeed a Potter, Mr. Potter; I will bring you to the manager of the Potter accounts."

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of the accounts, but hid it well enough so the goblin didn't notice and nodded. They went through a pair of metal doors to the side of the room, which were engraved strange symbols. Inside there were doors on both side of the hallway, marked with different family crests. They walked downs the narrow hallway for a minute in relative silence until they reached a polished maple door.

"Through that door you shall find Ghistok, he should be able to answer all of your questions" and with that the goblin left.

Harry twisted open the doorknob and entered the room. It was a simple room, with various cabinets and a wooden desk in the center of the room. Ghistok looked up from his work and noticed Harry glancing around. He had a wizened old appearance, with white hair and coal-like eyes.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter, I was told you needed some questions answered?"

"Yes sir, my non-magical relatives and me had a sort of a disagreement today, they did not treat me well at all, and were more my prison guards than caretakers. I persuaded them to tell me information, and found out I was a wizard. I came to Gringotts thinking a bank would have more records of my parents and from what I heard of Potter accounts, I'd assume I have some sort of inheritance?" Harry questioned.

Ghistok took a moment to retrieve something from one of the cabinets and sat down again facing Harry. "First of all, yes you have a pretty substantial inheritance from the Potter line, since you are the main heir. The Potters are an old wizarding family, who made many wise investments over the years, though in the current time after the death of your Grandfather, Charles Potter, the family began to lose a bit of its wealth. Your father was not much into gold or inheritances and only used the family money a few times in his life. About your guardians however, Gringotts only knows that you were sent to live with your only known familial members by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry pondered on this for a moment, thinking out all the advantages an inheritance would have, but he also noticed one particular name in Ghistok's answer, Dumbledore.

"My aunt also mentioned someone by the name of Dumbledore leaving a letter to her, the night that I was brought there. Who is Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Britain's Wizarding School, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. In short, he is vastly influential person in the Wizarding world. He should not have however, put you with the Dursley family until a proper residence could have been found." Ghistok explained.

Wondering why such an influential man decided upon himself to take one of his student's children to their families instead of just leaving it to the proper facilities, Harry voiced his question.

"Mr. Potter, you as well are famous in the wizarding world, you are known as the Boy-Who-Lived by most wizards and witches, which is quite ridiculous in my opinion, but to each their own. You had defeated You-Know-Who, the reigning Dark Lord for the past 30 years, at the age of 1. Many consider this an amazing feat and hailed you as their savior, as it was said you rebounded his own Killing Curse back at him effectively destroying him," Ghistok answered amusedly.

Harry tried to contemplate this as best he could, but was having difficulty with it.

'He was apparently some mystical savior for the wizarding population who hailed them as his hero, yet he got stuck with a hateful non-magical family his entire life. The sheer idiocy of it was amazing. Being famous is more trouble than it is worth,' his thoughts finished.

"Is there any way I would be able to change my name? Fame is not something I would need on my mind..."

"The Potter family is descended from the ancient Peverell line, so you are able to take on that name and all its responsibility, as it was a rather old family. The procedure would incorporate the Potter line back into the Peverell line and make you the sole heir. Gringotts has been becoming more and more secular from the Ministry of Magic as well, so we are not required to even note that we have done this," Ghistok answered grinning.

Harry stood for a moment, deciding if he should go through with this. It would effectively give him a separate identity and relieve him of his fame, but at the same time Harry Potter would no longer exist and he would have to remove the Potter line. In the end he decided to change his name in blood and magic. "I agree, how will this work?"

Ghistok got up and retrieved from the cabinet a few files and folders as well as a silver dagger.

"I will be using goblin magic to change your name both magically and through blood. If successful you will no longer considered a minor, since being an heir of an ancient line grants you full emancipation rites. Your entire Potter inheritance shall be transferred to the Peverell vault which has sadly through the ages declined into nothing but a few books and a small sum of money. You will need to choose a different first name, as the magic requires both are changed. When you are ready take the blade and cut your palm to release the blood on this parchment. The blade is a ritual dagger so it will heal your wound right after."

Harry nodded and took the dagger from Ghistok. Bracing himself for the pain, he put the edge across his palm and sliced downwards letting the blood drip into the bowl. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the cut to seal back up.

"I would like my first name to be Aldrych... I remember it from a favorite story of mine."

Ghistok nodded and began chanting in Gobbledegook. After several moments Harry could feel the air begin to vibrate and red swirls begin to form around the blood. With further chants the winds began to spin more violently, blowing through the room and knocking small objects down. A few more moments past and the wind suddenly quieted, red magic stopping in midair. Ghistok's final chant caused the magic to start to seep into Harry's body slowly, until it completely enveloped him. Out of it, a minuscule white beam of magic was seen being ejected out of it. The red light receded and Ghistok leaned back in his chair, allowing his magic to settle down and rest while giving Harry a reflective surface to see his new features.

The changes were small but visible. His nose became more aquiline, while his aristocratic features developed further. Messy cascading hair straightened out a fair bit, while he grew an inch or two in height. His eyes were the biggest change though, turning a vibrant shade of violet, an old trademark of the Peverell family. Effectively, Harry Potter was no more.

* * *

A/N: Aldrych is a variation of the Old English, Aldrich which means olden or old king. I will be referring to Harry as Aldrych from now on. For any who were confused on why Aldrych/Harry's features changed, it is because the magic erased (most, not all) of the genetics he received from his mother's line and filled in the missing blanks with Peverell genetics that were within his bloodline as well as refreshing his Potter genes. For any who were wondering if the story was going to be slash or not, I will not be making it slash. I'm more going to be sticking to platonic relationships. I think that answered most of the questions that I received, and you are welcome to ask more either in the reviews or by sending a pm.

Disclaimer: The Potter-verse does not belong to me, I am not JKR. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	3. Necromancers' Hallow

**Quantum Magic**

**Chapter Two: Necromancers' Hallows**

Aldrych examined his new features, but also felt a slight change in his magic. It felt more untamed and restless than before, itching to be released. He looked to Ghistok and saw him observing calmly, waiting for a statement.

"Aside from my physical features, I feel that my magic has changed too – I feel more powerful than before. I could always feel my magic thrumming constantly, but now it feels like it's heavily vibrating, itching to be used."

"The ritual we performed removed most of your mother's bloodline which was far less magically powerful than the Peverell line. A controversial topic in the wizarding world right now, but it is widely known by goblins that non-magical blood weakens the magic of a bloodline if infused with it. The Peverell magic was also quite powerful – as they were said to have power over death itself, which I would assume to be a necromantic ability. A folktale in the 'Tales of Beadle the Bard' tells about three brothers of the Peverell namesake.

_The story is about three brothers who, traveling together, reach an impassable river. Utilizing their magical abilities, they created a magical bridge to go across safely. Halfway across the bridge, they meet the personification of Death who is angry for losing three potential victims. He pretends to be impressed by them and grants each a wish as a reward. The eldest brother asks for an unbeatable dueling wand. The middle brother asks for the ability to resurrect the dead. The youngest brother does not trust Death and asks for a way to stop Death from following him. Death gives him his cloak of invisibility. Afterwards, the brothers go their separate ways._

_The eldest brother, bragging about his powerful wand, is robbed of it and murdered while he is asleep. The middle brother uses his ability to bring back the woman he loved. However, she is not fully alive and is full of sorrow. He kills himself to join her in death. As for the youngest brother, Death never manages to find him, as he stays hidden under his cloak. Many years later, the brother removes his cloak and gives it to his son. Pleased with his achievements, he greets Death as an old friend and chooses to leave with him as an equal," _finished Ghistok serenely.

"It sounds like a true story, turned myth. The three objects that Death gave the three brothers might have been the creations of the brothers in reality. All three items imbued with necromantic magic would surely give, the person using either object, power over death," Aldrych mused aloud.

Ghistok smiled at him "You are quite clever for a child, Mr. Peverell. The three objects mentioned, are named the Deathly Hallows by those who know of it. The unbeatable wand is called the _Elder Wand, _the ability mentioned capable of resurrecting the dead, _Resurrection Stone, _and the third item granting everlasting concealment, _Cloak of Invisibility_. The brothers were named Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus, in order of when mentioned in the tale. You might be able to find more about these items, and the story of the brothers in the Peverell vault. Ignotus put a protection on the vault we believe to be Necromantic in origin and only allows those of his bloodline to pass."

Aldrych who was avidly listening to Ghistok's descriptions of the items, snapped out of his thoughts when hearing about the vault. He was enthralled by the Deathly Hallows, and if the according information is correct, it would mean they inherently belonged to him now. Hearing of the Elder wand had reminded him of a question he wanted to ask.

"On the way to the bank, I noticed that wizarding people used wands for all of their magic purposes. Are they required for magic?"

"Magic wands are foci which augment and focus the magic in your body, and form it into a type of energy based on the incantation you cast. Incantations are usually Latin, and give various effects to your magic such as stunning someone, conjuring flames, or charming a person to dance uncontrollably. There are thousands of these incantations and more are being created by wizards and witches every day. Though most of them nowadays think that this is the only magic; long ago magic was conjured by force of will alone, without any foci. Wands were invented simply to create more branches of magic and increase the Wizard's own substantial power, not be replaced completely," Ghistok explained.

Aldrych looked surprised at the foolishness of the wizards, and why they would stunt their own power. Ghistok noticing his confused expression, elaborated.

"It's mainly due to politics and stagnation. After the wizarding world split from the non-magical world in 1692, they have been devolving ever since. While the non-magical world continued on expanding their knowledge and minds with science, Wizards relied too heavily on magic to solve everything. They forgot the most important lesson – that magic is a tool to be used, how well it is used depends on the intelligence and ingenuity of the user. The Ministry of Magic also found that it was easier to control the populace if the common power of a wizard or witch was weakened and they were forced to rely on wands. With the help of the Pureblood elitists they excluded most things to do with the non-magical world, and integrated the use of wands fully into education. Many now can't even do the simplest of wandless spells."

It sounded idiotic to Aldrych, that the Wizarding world would slowly weaken themselves for simple control and power. Governments were pointless in his opinion; they did more harm than good and only served to keep the more stupidly violent population in check.

"I noticed that Goblins don't use wands at all, and use their own form of magic. How come you don't try to augment your magic further with magic wands just like wizards did before, except regulating the use of them to keep both methods available"

"Wizards think we goblins are inferior creatures, both in mind and magic. They arrogantly claim they have the highest form of magic and that the rest were just meant to be servants who don't deserve wands. They either forced the other magical races into subservience like goblins and centaurs, or outright enslaved others such as the old elfin race. Many rebellions have occurred, but most were in vain since Wizards have much more numerous numbers behind them, leaving us as second rate citizens," Ghistok said contemptuously.

"Arrogance begets stupidity in my opinion, though I have to admit I was a bit surprised when I first noticed other sentient beings such as Goblins, but after meeting you and conversing, I find Humans much more unintelligent. Though I have not met any intelligent wizards so far, it seems in general they are arrogant and short sighted. I regard people more on merit and intelligence; it gives the fairest results." Aldrych confessed.

Ghistok was surprised by this, though not as much as he would be if he hasn't had this conversation. He had noticed the young magic user was wiser than most wizards he had met and a fair few goblins as well. He regarded Aldrych with a fair bit more respect after his words.

"Wise words… you act more as a sorcerer than a wizard, it is a shame not many of them are still alive. Though there are not many differences between wizards and sorcerers save the style of their magic, they always did have a different attitude than wizards did. You will surely make a fair few friends within the magic races with a personality like that."

Aldrych gave a kind nod to Ghistok, he had never had many conversations in his life before and if he did they were never long. Just then, the door creaked behind them and a goblin walked in with a few pieces of parchment. He went up to Ghistok and handed them to him, bowing; turning back around, he bowed the same to Aldrych and walked back out.

"Ah, here are the balance sheets of all your vaults as well as the percentage of investments and other details we have added," Ghistok said, handing the papers to Aldrych.

Taking them gently, he began to read…

**Potter**_ – incorporated back into Peverell,_

_Trust vault 687 - 16,000 Galleons – 8,500 Sickles – 5,500 Knuts_

_Family vault 701 – 674,371 Galleons – 620,628 Sickles – 545,930 Knuts_

_Various precious gems and stones, most known – Griffin's Ruby _

_Light oriented magic books, included battle-magic and healing_

_**Investments and stock**__, various investments throughout wizarding world, most noted countries of Britain, Germany and France._

_40% Stock, Honeydukes_

_15% Stock, Magical Menagerie_

_13% Stock, Quality Quidditch Supplies_

_34% Stock, Gérard's Qualitäts-Bekleidung_

_28% Stock, Apothekes' Lieferungen_

_17% Stock, Dupont's Qualité Littérature_

_**Properties**__,_

_Godric's Hollow, Destroyed_

_Potter Manor (Reedham, Norfolk)_

_Marauders' Shack (Tinworth, Cornwall)_

**Peverell**

_Family vault 793 – 987 Galleons – 678 Sickles – 421 Knuts_

_Ancient books and journals, unknown variety_

_**Investments and stock**__,_

_60% Ownership of Godric's Hollow (Wizarding portion)_

_**Properties**__,_

_Peverell Manor, Heavily Warded (Godric's Hollow)_

Owner, Aldrych Peverell

_**Handled by Gringotts Wizarding Bank**_

Eyes widening the further Aldrych read, upon reaching the end they were close to twitching. He was dumbstruck at the amount of information he was kept from his entire life, forced to believe that he was penniless and a servant.

"This is quite a lot – how much is the currency exchange for non-magical money such as the British pound sterling?"

"That is varied depending on the setting. Non-magical born children have families who would have to pay for their supplies, and in their case it would be around £5 to a Galleon, magically charmed to not be sellable in their world. However if we were to trade with non-magical banks and companies, it would be proportionate to the amount of gold each coin is worth. All of our coins are gold, silver, or bronze metals instead of the paper currency used by the non-magical world. If estimated on that exchange, each Galleon could be worth in the hundreds," Ghistok said grinning.

"Quite the fortune I have then… Are both the manors available occupiable?" questioned Aldrych.

Ghistok thought for a moment and answered "The Potter Manor was lived in not too long ago, so it should be more than fine to live in. Peverell Manor however, I do not know. It was lost into history due to its powerful wards and never uncovered, but you should be able to find more about that in your vaults. There should be Portkeys to the Potter Manor inside the family vault as well. Shall I arrange for you to be taken to both of your vaults, as they have not been merged yet?"

Aldrych nodded, "Thank you for all the information you've given me Ghistok, it was a pleasure meeting you. I look forward to expanding my investments and profit further with you under the Peverell name, and may you have good fortune throughout your days," he said respectfully.

"May your gold flow well, Lord Peverell, your confidentiality is safe with me," Ghistok replied back formally.

A moment later, a goblin walked in who turned to Ghistok awaiting orders.

"Bogrod take Mr. Peverell to both the Potter family vault and the Peverell family vault."

Bogrod motioned for Aldrych to follow him, who waved a farewell to Ghistok and proceeded after the exiting goblin.

'He has an interesting mindset for one so young, it should be interesting see how he will lead his life. Hmm, and Dumbledore should be coming around soon to check on what has happened to him no doubt. That will be quite fun, he'll certainly be reminded that goblins are quite clever,' Ghistok thought grinning toothily.

.-.-.

Farther north in the highlands of Scotland, Hogwarts Castle stood gloriously in the afternoon May breeze. Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, reading a book when one of his trinkets started whizzing and spinning making a high pitched noise. The Headmaster looked up from his work to look curiously at the trinket. All at once, more trinkets began ringing around the room startling Dumbledore out of his wits. He looked around and noticed the reacting trinkets were all linked to Harry Potter. Jumping up quickly, he headed to his most important ones and observed the results.

The Health Reporter showed healthy which is normal, but the Locater trinket attuned to Harry's magic was spinning in every direction at an incredible rate. It was as though Harry Potter didn't exist anymore, or was outside the boundaries of time and space. Albus immediately donned a light cloak and set out to inform Professor McGonagall that he was leaving. He decided to check up on Harry immediately and see if he could fix the problem. Rushing to McGonagall's quarters, Albus saw her sitting at her desk grading papers. Classes for that day had only just ended an hour ago.

"Minerva my dear, I have to go check up on something. It shouldn't take too long and I should be back before the night, look after things while I'm gone" he said hurriedly while quickly exiting right back out the door.

Minerva pursed her lips thinly at the eccentricity of the Headmaster and decided to let it go. She knew he always had to go do one thing or another so it wasn't a bother anymore. Albus rushed out through the entrance of the grounds and headed to Hogsmeade, outside of the Anti-Apparition wards. Upon reaching the exterior of the wards, he silently Disillusioned himself and apparated with a quiet crack. Appearing on the lawn of the Dursleys, Albus looked around to see if any muggles were in sight and when not locating any canceled the spell on him. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer, which came moments later by a frantic Petunia.

"MORE FREAKS! CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE US ALONE?" she yelled hysterically until she noticed that the man in robes was the headmaster of Lily's school. She shrieked and closed the door hurriedly and ran back to Vernon and Dudley. Albus was getting quite annoyed and cast an unlocking spell on the door and proceeded inside. Noticing the Dursleys in the living room, kneeling by their son Dudley who looked injured, he voiced his question.

"Where is Harry?"

"That freak of yours attacked my little Dudley for absolutely no reason, than set off running away to god knows where!" Petunia yelled spitefully.

Startled and confused, he decided to use Legilimency to learn about what happened and why, knowing that is was time for desperate measures. Entering Petunia's mind, he searched her memories of Harry's childhood and looked through them sparingly. Each memory he viewed caused his face to twist further in grief and horror. He didn't think it was possible that someone's own family would treat them like that, regardless of differences in belief or abilities. Images of various beatings and hurtful words thrown at Harry caused Albus to feel great anger, more than he had felt in a while. He moved on painfully to the apparent confrontation between Harry and relatives, and reeled in shock at the memory.

Harry at only 9 years of age used a sort of wandless magic he rarely seen before. He had certainly read about the days when wizards used both powerful wandless magic and wands simultaneously, even learned some of it, but for a child to do this was amazing. Albus also noticed that Harry was very unforgiving, though this had been understandable considering the maltreatment he received at his keepers' hands.

'Harry's face showed little remorse when he threw his cousin's body into the wall, proving that he did not act like a child anymore. I think I might have squandered the light's hope in the coming return of the dark with my short-sightedness. My belief in love and family had done nothing but traumatize a child's life solely because of the spite and hate of his supposed family,' Albus thought bitterly.

He retreated from Petunia's memories and back into reality, where the Dursleys were staring at Dumbledore with no ill-disguised contempt. At their expressions his anger which he was trying to calm, sparked up again.

"Despicable – you treat your own nephew like a diseased animal simply because he had magical abilities! You give muggles the ill-hated medieval attitude that sets most of the magical world against you. Hating someone simply because they are different from you is as much tolerance as the Pureblood wizards who hate you show," Albus muttered angrily.

Vernon got up from his position on the floor, and went right up to Albus, "ALL OF YOU FREAKS ARE DANGEROUS AND INSANE. YOU DARE TO COME INTO MY HOUSE AND CRITICIZE HOW I TREAT SOME FREAK WHO YOU LEFT HERE BY YOUR OWN CHOICE! I ONLY GAVE WHAT THE LITTLE BASTARD DESERVED, ALWAYS WALKING AROUND WITH HIS SMUG ATTITUDE," he yelled, facial features etched in rage.

Albus' hold on his emotions finally cracked and magic ripped out from his body engulfing the room in a suffocating, sapphire energy. The Dursleys immediately backed away, quivering and holding themselves in a fetal position against the wall, while Dudley who was still shaken from his early experience, only seemed to get worse. Albus knowing that if he did not reign back in his magic and emotions, he would do something he would regret later. Calming himself down using Occlumency, he pulled his fierce aura back inside and started taking relaxing breaths. Opening his eyes he noticed the Dursleys were cowering above their son, not even daring to look at him after the outburst.

Looking at them with disdain, Albus knew they would never tell anyone of magic, simply fearing to be abnormal from their peers. In caution he still repaired the damage he caused, and altered their memories so that they remembered him coming to pick up Harry and leaving peacefully. Stunning them quickly he placed them on the couch and healed any injures they sustained regretfully. Turning on their peculiar viewing system so they would think they simply dozed off; Albus quickly exited the house and took a few breaths of the vastly refreshing evening air.

Knowing he had to find Harry and explain things to him before his personality became more hateful and dark, Albus repeated the confrontation in his mind again. He saw that Harry had asked his Aunt about Diagon Alley and where it was located. After some forethought, he took out his wand and a quiet crack sounded off into the eventide.

.-.-.

"Vault 701 – Potter family vault," Bogrod announced stepping out of the trolley.

Aldrych followed him out, and looked at the metallic scarlet door ahead of him. On its left side it had the Potter family crest; a checkered shield with an emblazoned P in the middle, surrounded by Griffins on both sides.

"To open it, send a burst of your magic through that opening on the door. If accepted, it will open," Bogrod said simply.

Aldrych walked up to the heavy doors and examined the pseudo-doorknob. It was a small opening, big enough for a hand only. Calmly extending his hand, Aldrych summoned his magic into it igniting his palm in purple flames. The scarlet doors glowed red momentarily and a deep voice rang out "Accepted."

The metal doors slowly creaked open, allowing view into the treasures inside. A vast cavern enough to most likely hold buildings if needed lay before Aldrych, whose eyes razed over the contents. Mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins lay in piles on the left side of the vault while gems and artifacts layered the right side. In the lower right corner were 5 narrow shelves, each containing easily over 20 books each. Walking over to them, his eyes glanced at the titles. Writs such as _Advanced Battlemagic, Charms per Annus, _and _Supernus Curatio _occupied Aldrych's field of view.

Realizing he needed something to store all the items he would be taking, Aldrych went over to where Bogrod was standing, outside the vault.

"Bogrod, do you have anything that can store a variety of books and perhaps, artifacts?"

Bogrod nodded and snapped his fingers cause red magic to envelop them. Once it subsided a silvery threadlike satchel was revealed in his hands, and subsequently handed it to Aldrych.

"It is enchanted to hold various objects as it is linked directly to a pocket dimension. To release its contents simply say 'Relektd' and it will expel any objects inside it."

Aldrych thanked him and went back to where the shelves were. Evoking his telekinetic powers, Aldrych started sending every book into the satchel, hand movements constantly at work. Text upon text entered the satchel making no outward difference, causing it to look like a hungry, deep water-well. Once finished he tried lifting the satchel and noticed no real difference in weight occurred. Nodding to himself he went to explore more of the vault, heading first for the various artifacts and gems.

Precious stones lay on glass-like tables, each with a clear definition of what they were and what they could be used for. At the very center was a silver case with a tag before it mentioning the Griffin's Ruby. Supposedly it is the Potters' greatest artifact…

_**Griffin's Ruby**_

_Crafted in 1675 by Elton Potter, the Griffin's Ruby can be absorbed into one hand to make it into a sort of foci, like a wand except it focuses the magic into a stronger beam. When absorbed the Ruby bonds itself to your either hand's bone structure, and shall remain there until released and reformed back into a Ruby. To absorb it, put it in your palm and wrap your fingers around it tightly. Send as much magic as you can to envelop the stone; once the ruby gets enough energy it will start to dissolve into your hand painfully. Once fully absorbed the ruby will graft itself to your bone and marrow. One should wait until 12 years of age to perform this, as before that your magic is still not concentrated enough to fuse with a separate entity and will try to reject it forcefully. To release it, you must focus on your magic to reform the ruby and congeal it back up to your palm._

'Useful, shame I won't be able to use it for a few years.'

Deciding to take it and store it for later usage, he opened the case slowly. Inside was a glistening fist-sized ruby, with a griffin's mark emblazoned on it. Reaching out Aldrych briefly touched it and felt a spark go through his body. It felt like pure magic in solid form to him and he closed it back up. Taking the noted description and putting it into his pocket, he inserted the case into the satchel, as well as a few other random stones to experiment on later.

Turning around Aldrych saw the giant mounds of gold and went to retrieve a few should he require any sales. Approaching it, he noticed some sort of pouches on the side, and assumed they would carry the currency. Picking up one of them experimentally, he looked inside and noticed that it was bottomless. 'Hmm, must be like the satchel' he thought.

Kneeling down next to the mounds of galleons, Aldrych started piling around 500 galleons, and a few sickles/knuts inside the pouch. Closing it he noticed it still jingled when bounced upside down, but having no increase in weight. Looking around the vault, he tried to see if there was anything else he could use around. Remembering about the Portkeys Ghistok mentioned, he went over to a pile of golden rings, and read the small sign above them saying, _Portkeys to Potter Manor – Keyword: Nobility._ Taking one and memorizing the key word for later, he headed back to Bogrod.

"I'm finished; shall we go to the Peverell vault now?"

Bogrod nodded and they got back inside the trolley. Lying back in his seat, Aldrych enjoyed the semi roller-coaster ride down into the deep parts of Gringotts. Noticing a few random dragons protecting various vaults as well as other various magics and wards, he thought about the Peverell protection. Ghistok mentioned to him that Ignotus himself put up protections around the vault, most likely necromantic in origin. Preparing himself, Aldrych noticed they were almost there. Arriving at an almost pitch black cavern, Bogrod took out another lamp and lit it.

"You will have to go ahead by yourself, only one of Peverell blood and magic can pass further," Bogrod explained.

Aldrych nodded and took a step out of the Trolley, and started heading forward. With only a sparse light he could barely discern anything, but he felt a vast amount of ambient magic in the air. It was like walking into a suffocating chamber full of hot steam, except it wasn't hot but extremely cold. Walking further carefully he noticed the ambient magic seemed to only get stronger and stronger until a flitting sound was made behind him. Turning around quickly, Aldrych tried to see ahead but found out his lamp started darkening quickly, until only a mere spark was left.

Wailing noises suddenly assaulted his ears with no end; startled out of his wits he calmed himself down and thought about a solution. Calling upon as much magic as he could, Aldrych suffused his hands with glowing purple energy, creating enough light to see around.

A wraith-like voice boomed out of nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time.

"Ahhh, sooo a Peverell has finnallllyyy returned. I haveeee been waiting for you. I had thoughttt the blooood had died outtt, but as I wasss still aliveee I knew there was still someoneee... Child, are you readyyy to uncover the ssssecrets of the Peverell line?"

Materializing out of thin air, a smoky ghostlike figure emerged out of the dark background. Its body looked like that of a wraith, with constantly swirling blackened energy. It eyes were the most portentous features though, as they were exceedingly large and fluid like. It was as though you were looking into twin spheres of molten silver. Recovering his wits, Aldrych decided to find out more.

"Yes, I am Aldrych Peverell, and I have come to claim my birthright… What are you though, you do not look like a ghost," he asked nervously.

A spectral smile appeared on the wraith's face, which would be twisted enough to perturb even the darkest of lords. It glided over to Aldrych and extended its claw like hand across his cheek. Clearing its throat unrealistically; the wraith began to speak in a decidedly clearer form of English.

"I am a shade child, created by Ignotus in his dying days. The magic he exerted had wiped out his last vestiges of life, and he died a peaceful death. Shades are one of the most powerful necromantic beings; we are not limited as ghosts are to the incorporeal plane. We can interfere and destroy at will, if we are told to. Ignotus however, told me to wait here and protect his secrets, until his descendant came. I am now at your service, child," The shade said serenely.

Aldrych gazed wide eyed upon the spectral entity, and thought of the various uses this could provide.

"What shall I call you?"

The shade stared at him and answered, "Nex would be fine; I was never one for titles. Come now, you must learn about the secrets of your ancestors and of your magic."

Aldrych nodded and followed Nex further into the cavern. They reached a peculiar stone wall, which was sprawled with diverse symbols and marks. Nex waved his clawed hand in front of him and proceeded straight through the wall. Aldrych stared at the solid wall and guessed it must be some sort of illusion. Walking up to it, he put his hand up to it and saw it went straight through. Starting toward it, he passed through with no physical block and opened his eyes. In front of him was a vast vault, like the one of the Potters except far more nocturnal. Glancing around, Aldrych only noticed a small pile of gold, but on the side there were far more books than the Potter vault had.

Walking up toward them, Aldrych picked up the first book he noticed, and read its title; _Necromancy Explained, by Osmond Peverell_. Opening it, he glanced at the first page.

_Necromancy is the manipulation of the soul and its respective magics. Cyan or light green in color; necromantic energy is usually stored in the void between the soul and one's magical core. Unlike wizards who draw energy from their core or sorcerers who draw energy from their surroundings, necromancers draw their power straight from their souls, while infusing it with their regular magical core. This ability lets one do many amazing acts, such as creating powerful shades and wraiths to do ones bidding, as well as draining the very life force from another being. Inferi however, though many believe to be Necromancy is not. There is nothing soul related in a dead corpse, as an Inferi is reanimated using dark magic, not soul magic. Powerful necromancers are able to cross the boundaries between life and death and learn its countless secrets…_

"I see you are enthralled by that book, young master. You will have more time later, but now you must read your ancestor's last journal. Ignotus ordered me to tell you to read it as soon as you can, as it will explain your history and your powers." Nex explained.

Aldrych looked up from the book and saw Nex floating a small journal in midair. Reaching for it, he noticed it was quite old and tattered. With no title, but a triangular symbol with a straight line and circle inside, he opened the book and scanned its contents...

_Greetings Descendant, I am Ignotus Peverell, the last of the three brothers. In this Journal, I will explain the secrets we have kept from the world for countless ages... It all started from a powerful sorcerer named Arawn. Non-magicals have always deified him in their fanciful mythology, and named him the Celtic God of the Other-world, or Death. In reality he was merely an abnormally powerful being, who had the peculiar ability to perform various feats of magic related to death and the soul. Arawn himself didn't know where he got the ability, but he knew he possessed it since birth. Since he was, as he considered the primeval necromancer, he had no knowledge of it and had to learn the ability himself and experiment new and dangerous ideas. Arawn broke the very boundaries of death in his experiments, and wrought upon many powerful creatures in his experiments such as the wicked Dementori._

_Dementors as they are now called by most of the magical population were created from souls that were unable to be reborn. Arawn experimented on one of these souls and by pure accident created a physical manifestation of it. Regrettably he lost control of it and the dementor escaped to procreate more of its kind from ruined souls, eventually dominating the Netherworld. Now in the 13th Century, there are dozens of these creatures populating the British Isles and maybe even further. Arawn did not let that stop his experimentations, since his curiosity was vast and innumerable but he knew he was aging. He was around 200 years of age when he had realized that to preserve his research and ability, he would have to birth children. He had searched and searched through the Isles for a woman that could bear a powerful child, and upon finding one employed his extensive powers of seduction to lure her to him. His child was the first Peverell, Lord Aurasio Peverell. _

_His mother had died in childbirth; since she could not withhold the powerful magic Aurasio released upon exiting the womb. Arawn raised his child by himself, teaching his son all of his secrets of soul magic and other various researches. When Aurasio was 35, he found his father invariably tired and weakened. His last words to him were, "I must now join Death itself, for having researched it so long I shall finally witness it in all its glory. Aurasio, continue the research I have shown you, and our bloodline… Farewell." Arawn's body visibly dissolved before Aurasio's eyes, but he knew not to weep, for death was simply natural. One, who knows Death, should not be afraid of it._

_Aurasio continued his father's research, finding out more secrets of death than before, and passing them on to his children, who did the same to theirs. For years the Peverell line existed in veritable secrecy as this knowledge was never shown to anyone but a Peverell._ _Eventually I, Ignotus and my brothers, Antioch, Cadmus, were born. All three of us were extensively powerful from birth, and we grew up together, learning from our father just as those before us. Age-wise, we were only a year separate from each other in years, so it was not much of an issue. Antioch was the eldest, who specialized in the more combative measures of necromancy. Cadmus preferred researching over power, as he valued knowledge more than either of us. Many of the books in the vault were written by him, about his astonishing research into the essence of spirits. I however enjoyed both fields, but I was also cautious of Necromancy as it was a precarious magic. I never let myself get carried away, which was probably what kept me alive throughout the years._

_Upon reaching our thirty years of age, we decided to experiment on something never done before. We combined the various researches of all of our ancestors and decided to make three artifacts of immense necromantic power. We would call it the Necromancers' Hallows, three objects when combined would give a necromancer vast powers over souls. We each picked an item that we would like to create. Antioch chose to a craft wand that would increase the clarity and power of a necromancer's magic much farther than any normal foci. Antioch decided upon a stone that would send an echo through the Soul Plane, calling upon a spirit to come and converse with the user. I however always the careful one, decided upon a powerful cloak that when used correctly would hide the user indefinitely from any known magic or sensors. We each fashioned our items from the purest and rarest materials we could find, sparing no expense. After finishing we proceeded with the final step, to empower the objects far beyond any regular item, infusing all three with each of our necromantic magics. For eight hours straight, we chanted and chanted without end, giving every last piece of our vastly stored necromantic power, as well as the life force from various magical beasts._

_It was amazing… Upon finishing we took a look at our work, and saw it in all its glory. A wand more powerful than any other in terms of brute strength, a stone able to recall the very souls of the dead from their plane, and a cloak able to hide and protect the user from presumably anything. These items however, would never be used to their full advantage by a non-necromancer, and would only work as a powerful artifact for others rather than a way to breach the boundaries of life and death. Together we were able to do many acts our ancestors weren't. From communicating with the dead, to even crossing our very essences into the soul plane, proved feasible._

_Many wondrous things we created, from various entities to testing the very boundaries of the soul plane. We created from an archway a gateway to the soul plane, one that cannot be used by anyone other than a Necromancer, as it would destroy the soul of any unprepared user. It was our 2nd greatest creation, and we coveted it greatly performing various outstanding research. _

_Sadly though, throughout the years, a rift was beginning to break out between us. We each had different ideas on how to use the Hallows and neither would budge for the other. In the end after countless arguments we decided to split the Hallows and go our separate ways. Each of us took the item we fashioned, and left on our own path of life. Years passed, and I have not heard much from my brothers. The last I heard was that Antioch had been murdered during the night, for reasons I do not know. I can only guess that someone found out about his powerful wand and thought to use it for themselves… fools. My brother Cadmus however, had apparently joined Death's embrace by his own choice, something I respected if not agreed with._

_I tried to find their respective items and unite the Hallows again for my future son, but I had no luck and I was becoming older by the day. I found a wife and fathered a son who I taught the necromancer's knowledge to. A grave tragedy occurred though, as my son was somehow found dead in the woods, from what I know not. I was disheartened, but I knew I could not grieve as my son had still managed to make a child, and so I searched out for his wife. I had no luck again, as if though she vanished completely from the Isles. Getting weaker by every passing moment, I knew I had to preserve the Peverell knowledge if one of my descendants ever uncovered his past. I went to the goblins at Gringotts, a relatively new establishment and opened a vault under their vast caverns. Bringing all the knowledge the Peverell ancestors have collected throughout the ages, I brought them all to this vault._

_Now I am writing this journal on my relative deathbed, knowing I would have to expand the last of my life for my final protection of the vault. Descendant, I ask you in magic to restore the Peverell bloodline, and continue our legacy. Reunite the Hallows and gain mastery over Death as I and my brothers had always wanted. Unus quisnam teneo Nex, postulo non vereor… (__**One who knows Death, shall not fear it)**_

Closing the finished journal, Aldrych lay back against the pile of books and closed his eyes; mind already swimming with the knowledge he was just presented. For several minutes he just contemplated in deep thoughts, and upon opening his eyes knew what he was going to do.

'I shall fulfill my Ancestor's request, and become a necromancer as my bloodline states. The Necromancers' Hallows shall be reunited once more; I swear this on my magic,' Aldrych proclaimed in his mind.

Upon his vow, cyan-colored magic rose up from his body into the air, spinning wildly. From the various triangular symbols on the cavern walls, exuded the same colored cyan energy, except thicker. It started moving slowly towards his own cyan energy; Aldrych watched on in amazement as the various energies collided fusing together. Suddenly, at a high speed, it all flew back into him, shrouding his body in smoky tendrils.

Subsiding away, the necromantic energy moved back into the symbols. Aldrych still stood, though with a vast difference, his entire body had changed. Hair straightened fully down to his lower neck, while facial features changed from an aristocratic looking child, to an aristocratic looking adult. Eyes had taken a more sinister tone, as a translucent light green fire revolved around them, eliminating his reliance on glasses. Standing now at 6 feet tall, slight evidence of malnutrition evaporated, with a toned lean physique. His previous attire was destroyed and he now was clad in a black thin robe, with a deep hood perfect for shrouding facial features. Aldrych was utterly confused, examining his new body with no little curiosity.

Nex saw his expression and mentioned amusedly, "I see you found the perks of being a necromancer, Master. Due to your extensively powerful soul, your magic changed your relative age to the mature status of a human. Your body will not age, however your soul and mind will and that is where death comes for necromancers. Once the soul cannot sustain itself anymore it will leave the body to pass on, though the time it can sustain itself depends on its power. Arawn as you have read lived past 200 years because of his extensively strong soul, as well as many others of the Peverell line. Nevertheless, do not forget that even though you have an adult body, your mind and spirit are still that of a child. You have much to learn still, very much to learn."

Aldrych nodded, "I understand Nex, and I am not arrogant enough to assume things simply on how they look. My older body will still have its advantages though."

"You certainly have Ignotus' wisdom, Master. I have put all the things you would need from the vault into your satchel as well, except those books behind you," Nex mentioned.

Aldrych took the satchel from Nex and started moving the pile of books inside. Remembering that he still didn't know what the Hallows looked like he glanced at Nex to ask.

"Ah yes, I will conjure an illusion of each item to show how they look like. Ignotus showed me a few sketches before his death," Nex said arching his shadowed claw.

Three life-like images popped up in the air. The wand was a long thin instrument of 15" and made of Elder wood. The stone was quite small but held the triangular Deathly Hallows symbol in its depths. The cloak looked barely visible because of its incredibly thin and silvery material. Aldrych committed the images to his memory, and told Nex he could release the illusion. With the books in tow, he looked at Nex and wondered how he was going to follow him.

"Do not worry Master, only necromancers can see me and you are the only one in Britain," Nex answered, correctly guessing Aldrych's question.

He nodded and set off back to the Trolley where Bogrod was still waiting. Bogrod upon seeing Aldrych arrive widened his eyes at the sight of a grown man, but knew better than to ask questions schooling his face blank.

Aldrych noticing his expression before he could blank it said cheekily, "Let's go back to the surface Bogrod, these caverns are making me tired."

.-.-.

Albus was scouring Diagon Alley looking for any sight of Harry, looking through various stores. Around thirty minutes he looked until he decided to go and check Gringotts. Albus presumed that Harry might have figured out that he was famous in the magical world and went to the bank to find out more information. Arriving at the burnished bronze doors, Albus quickly walked inside and past the second doors before walking up to a teller.

"Hello, I would like to check on the vaults of Harry Potter to see if they have been compromised," Albus pronounced handing over the key.

The goblin gazed down and noticed that the person was Albus Dumbledore. His superiors had mentioned not to tell anyone of what occurred between Gringotts and the prior Harry Potter. Keeping his face in one of boredom, he looked down impassively at the wizened wizard.

"Sir, you are not allowed to receive information on the Potter vaults without the approval of a Potter. Simply showing a trust vault key presents no approval."

"I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot; I request you inform me of any changes to the Potter accounts. It is important," Albus stressed.

"The Wizengamot holds no leverage over the rights of wizarding accounts. What kind of bank would this be if we gave out confidential information on the whim of a politician?" asked the goblin superiorly.

"I am no politician; I am a servant of the council who simply wishes to view some information benignly." Albus protested angrily.

The goblin glanced amusedly at Albus, "I have told you before, and it does not matter even if you are Minister for Magic. Now sir, stop embarrassing yourself and show some dignity fit for your status, you are acting like a buffoon."

The stress of today's events caused Albus to lose control of his emotions again, spluttering angrily and drawing out his wand.

.-.-.

Aldrych was exiting out of the underground entrance, when he heard an argument up ahead. Hearing shouted words such as "Headmaster" and "Dumbledore," immediately put him on alert causing him to lower his hood further and walk out briskly. Looking at the commotion he noticed a wizened wizard arguing fervently with a goblin teller while several guards and wizards were trying to calm him down.

Standing up straighter, Aldrych walked out into the hall and calmly, but quickly headed for the exit trying not to draw attention. While passing by Dumbledore, he couldn't help glancing quickly at the old wizard and what he saw shocked him. In Dumbledore's hands was the exact same copy of the wand he saw in the vault, the Elder Wand. Staring at Dumbledore unmoving, until Nex broke him out of his shock whispering that people were noticing him. Aldrych broke out back into his brisk walk, trying to reach a dark place to recuperate.

Moving throughout the Alley in the evening air, Aldrych noticed a dark exit, and proceeded through it unknowingly entering Knockturn Alley. Looking around and noticing it was fairly empty; he turned to Nex and started speaking exasperatedly.

"Nex, did you see Dumbledore's wand? It was the Elder Wand, it looked exactly like the illusion you presented down in the vault. How did a supposed schoolteacher comes across a necromantic wand...?"

"I wasn't able to see the wand since I was looking out for anyone noticing you, but I did feel a spark of necromantic energy coming from the old wizard. Peculiar… if he is a strong as his reputation states acquiring the wand from him will be quite the hassle. You will need much a much larger lore of magic to fight him, Master." Nex warned.

"Agreed Nex, I should have more than enough time as long as Dumbledore does _no_–"

"Hello there young man, why are you talking to yourself when you could be enjoying the pleasures of the female flesh? Come over Madam Nostre's brothel, the woman are cheap and clean!"

Aldrych looked disgustingly at the hag, "No thank you, I have to be _g_ -"

A spectral claw went through her chest and the hag collapsed on the floor. Aldrych glanced down nonchalantly and looked amusedly at Nex.

"Why does everyone keep interrupting me – hmm, is it dead?"

"Sadly no, she's just knocked out. We can't go leaving around dead bodies after all; it would leave a trail, Master." Nex said with one of his haunting grins.

"True, well we should get to a safe place before we discuss the wand, and I'm getting a bit tired. Today was sure a day full of surprises."

Aldrych took out the Potter Manor Portkey and glanced at Nex who waved as if to say ready.

"Nobility," Aldrych stated, causing the world around him to twist and turn. Nex latched on to the magic of the Portkey and they went spinning off to Norfolk, and the Potters' ancestral home.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is wondering why Nex is intelligent and able to physically interact with the corporeal world, it's because Ignotus gave his entire vestiges of magic and life so his descendant could have better guidance. He also infused some of his knowledge into the shade so it can tutor Aldrych in a sense. As always review and ask questions if something if confusing or you're just curious. I usually always answer them with PM's.

Disclaimer: The Potter-verse does not belong to me, I am not JKR. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	4. Ostsee Markt

**Quantum Magic **(_**German-English Translations at bottom of page**_)**  
**

**Chapter Three: Ostsee Markt**

Landing in a heap on the ground, Aldrych dizzily looked up at Nex who looked none for the worse. Standing up disoriented, he was glad he didn't have much to eat in a while.

'What kind of a madman creates a transportation method like that; it felt as if I was in the middle of a tornado,' he thought grouchily.

Looking around Aldrych noticed he was in a large garden, covered in lush plants and sturdy willows. Various types of flowers littered the ground, with a fountain glistening in the moonlight. Further down stood a noble manor of stone, with illustrious windows that would likely glint in the sunlight. Walking to the entrance, Aldrych felt a peculiar sensation go through his body as if being searched; receding once it found what it wanted.

Opening the door, he looked around and saw it was dark in the foyer, only illuminated by the pale moonlight. Elaborate and ornate furniture decorated the interior, with diverse paintings hanging up on the walls. In the living room a large fireplace sat in the middle, with logs ready to be lit. Aldrych smiled in wonder at the grandeur of the manor, which now belonged solely to him.

Remembering he was still hungry, he wandered around the manor looking for a kitchen. Finding one towards the back, Aldrych checked a few of the cupboards and saw that they were enchanted for an increased storage area. Assorted fruits and vegetables, as well as certain meats were magically preserved to remain fresh. Taking an apple, he bit into it and shivered as the delectable sour juices enveloped his tastes. Taking a few more fruits, he went off in search of a bedroom.

Finding a spacious room, his eyes took in the soft looking bed in the center of the room, looking back at him temptingly. Lying down, he let out a contended sigh.

"Finally a bed I can enjoy – Hmm, Nex I was wondering, how do you sustain your body?"

"I usually feed on the ambient energy around me, and Gringotts had vast amounts of it. When my reserves run low though, you can just send a small amount of your necromantic energy into me." Nex explained.

Aldrych nodded and looked around him to see if there was anything of note. Finding a small note on the drawer he decided to have a look at it, while continuing to eat the fruits.

_**Current Occupant of Potter Manor,**_

_The Manor is self-sustained by the various wards put up by the descendants through the years. It is advised however to add whatever additional wards you can to the collection as it is a sort of tradition. The Ward Room is located in the basement, where a few jewels contain the keyed wards. As for food and other supplements, there should be enough to last a few years, though it is advisable to find a house-elf._

_In Suggestion,_

_Charles Potter_

Creating a mental note to find out what a house-elf is later, Aldrych turned to Nex.

"Master, rest for now, I shall look over the manor and inform you of anything of note."

Aldrych nodded and finished his food in silence. Lying back on the soft mattress, his eyes closed and his exhausted consciousness left him.

.-.-.

Early next morning, Aldrych was attempting to light a magical stove when a blue flame sparked up almost singing his eyebrows. Grinning sheepishly, he took a few pieces of bacon and dropped them on the warming pan. He had woken up in a deeply refreshed state, as his subconscious assimilated the information he uncovered yesterday. Getting some oranges out of the cupboard he sliced them in half and wondered on how to make juice. Shrugging, he summoned his magic and crushed the oranges into juicy slush, throwing the remains out. Taking a sip of the delicious nectar he turned to Nex.

"Freedom sure is nice…" Aldrych mentioned to seemingly no one, "So, what did you do while I was asleep?"

Nex appeared in a smoky entrance and answered calmly. "I organized and shelved the texts we brought; they are all now in the Potter Library. Though most of the books there are highly advanced and are meant for the experienced wizard, so you'll need a more rudimentary knowledge of magic before you can learn from those."

"Hmm, we'll have to pay a visit to a wizarding alley for the more modern knowledge and supplies, however won't most of the people in Diagon Alley notice the Potter features? I can't go around with a hood; they'd think suspiciously of me."

"There are other markets scattered across Europe that we can visit, though my knowledge is limited to the 13th Century – so it's best if we check the library for their whereabouts."

Nodding, Aldrych took the bacon strips off the pan and put them on a plate. Taking a few bites of the crunchy meat, he felt a slight twinge in his forehead. Remembering about his peculiar scar, he wondered what it was now that he knew about magic.

"Nex, do you have any idea what this scar on my forehead might be? I have had it since as long as I remember, and it occasionally gives off twinges of pain."

"Curse scar?" Nex contemplated, "Let me take a look, usually scars like that are a result of powerful magic."

Gliding over to Aldrych, the shade extended its clawed appendage against the scar. Embedding an inch of its spectral claw, Nex began to inspect the mark. Feeling as if though his head was immersed in freezing cold water, Aldrych was attempting to wait patiently when he felt a blunt strike against his mind. Gasping at the pain, he dazedly looked at Nex who was contemplating.

"Master, you have a soul fragment embedded in your mind. It does not pose much danger to your soul as it is nullified, but it can cause headaches and other various problems."

"Ghistok mentioned that I was attacked by a Dark Lord when I was younger, but why would he embed his own soul inside of me…?" Aldrych questioned.

"Whatever reason he had, he was surely an idiot. To rip a fragment of your soul away and embed it in an object or person is foolish. The soul is a powerful object, as it controls, and regulates one's magic as well their personality. Ripping it apart would make you half insane and weak magically." Nex answered chuckling, "This Dark Lord gave you a part of his most precious possession. With this you can manipulate and absorb the fragment to retain a part of his powers."

"Souls can be absorbed… if so why doesn't every necromancer absorb vast amounts of souls to heighten their own power and achieve immortality?"

"To assimilate a foreign soul requires a taxing ritual which would take many days, as well as vast amounts of energy. If done incorrectly, your own soul can be weakened and reduce your lifespan by several decades. It is why you are in luck, since this supposed Dark Lord completed most of the work for you. A fine example of why non-necromancers should not attempt advanced Soul magic." Nex smiled hauntingly.

"Hmm, how can I absorb the soul fragment?"

"Plenty of the books we brought will give you perfect instructions."

Finishing his meal, Aldrych proceeded after Nex to the library. Entering, he saw numerous shelves lined up against the wall, with countless books lined up in them. A comfortable lounging chair sat in the middle, with a small table beside it. While he was looking around, Nex came back with a decently sized book titled, _Assimilation of Souls._ Aldrych grasped the floating book and searched through it for the necessary chapter.

_**Soul Absorption**__, _

_To begin the procedure of absorbing a soul, one must first be in a state of perfect meditation. Inside your mind-scape, you shall see your magical core as well as your soul. Disregard the magical core as it is not needed and proceed to the soul. If the foreign soul is already inside, you shall see another smaller sphere next to yours. If it is not inside, you will have to absorb said foreign soul. First, start by latching tendrils of your own soul onto the foreign soul. You should feel a light pull on your body, and when it stops proceed forward. Secondly, picture your soul moving closer to the foreign one until they are nigh indeterminable from each other. Once they are together, focus and envelop the foreign soul fully, until you only see one. You shall feel immense pain during this part, but you must remain focused else it shall fail. Once the foreign soul has been assimilated, it should take several months for it to become fully part of you._

"This seems very complicated Nex, are you certain I'll be able to complete it with my current knowledge?" questioned Aldrych.

"Yes Master, as I mentioned before the foreign soul is already 2/3's assimilated into you, the most difficult part will be attaining the meditation required."

"Alright, let's get started." Aldrych said, "I've meditated before to calm myself, but not enough to actually see my mind's landscape."

"Proceed with what you already know, to calm your mind fully. After you have reached that state, imagine a deep falling feeling, as if you are jumping into a bottomless pit. Once you have reached your inner mind, you should proceed with the necessary steps."

Aldrych nodded and sat down in Lotus position on the carpeted floor. Breathing in and out slowly he started to clear his mind of all thoughts and emotions. Losing himself in the darkness of his mind, he began to feel at peace. Capturing his wits, he began to imagine himself falling. Deeper he fell, until as if he hit the ground, his consciousness stopped. Opening his minds eyes, he saw a vast nothingness intermingled with cyan energy, with two mesmerizing spheres in the middle. One was a pure, violet colored sphere, thrumming and vibrating in the boundless darkness, the magical core. The other sphere was shimmering and swirling constantly, with a snow white color, the soul.

Shifting his perception slowly towards the white sphere, Aldrych recognized a smaller white sphere next to his own, but slightly blackened. It was encased in a sort of nullifying orb, which the smaller soul kept trying to breach. Thin tendrils smacked against the defensive covering, desperately, though not making a scratch. Recalling the steps, he willed his soul to send thick threads of smoky energy to wrap itself around the soul fragment. The fragment which must have noticed Aldrych's intentions by now started struggling even harder to free itself from its bonds.

Proceeding to step two, Aldrych imagined his own soul reeling the fragment forcefully to it. Loud astral wails started sounding off into the emptiness, with caused sharp stabs of pain to go through his mind. Staying focused, he continued exercising his will to bring the souls closer. Once close enough, Aldrych forcefully enveloped the smaller fragment with his own soul. Louder wails started to emit around the mental landscape, causing slight vibrations. Then it hit him, a sharp condensed pain, more painful than anything he had ever experienced throughout his life, far exceeding the beatings he received.

It felt as if though he was covered in wreathing flames from the depths of Hell. Trying to remain focused, his mind retracting painfully against its bound, when it silently stopped. A thin black vapor emerged from his soul, which was immediately smothered by cyan energy from around the vast emptiness. Staring fixedly at the now slightly larger wispy sphere, Aldrych felt contended, as if he just finished a delicious meal. Exiting out of his mind, he let out a sigh and lay back on the carpet.

"I feel like I've just ran a marathon," Aldrych mentioned to Nex, "While eating a full turkey on the way to the finish line…"

"A typical reaction when one absorbs souls, Master. No need to fear," Nex said with phantasmal smirk.

Aldrych's body groaned in strain as he stood up, stretching languidly. Glancing around, he decided to search for the information on various markets. Walking up a shelf marked, _Trade, _Aldrych looked for a relevant text. Finding the perfect match; a thin book titled,_ European Wizarding Markets through the 20__th__ Century_, he began to read.

_**Britain,**_

_Diagon Alley, London_

_Knockturn Alley, London_

_Margadh Gaeilge, Dublin_

_**France,**_

_Gascogne Marché, Paris_

_Camargue Marché, Marseille_

_**Spain,**_

_Ibérica de Comercio, Barcelona_

_**Italy,**_

_Roma Vicolo, Rome_

_Scambio nel Mediterraneo, Venice_

_Incanto Mercato, Sicily_

_**Germany,**_

_Ostsee Markt, Lübeck_

_Feuer Gasse, Berlin_

_**Austria,**_

_Zeit Markt, Vienna_

_**Greece,**_

_Αρχαία Εμπόριο, Athens_

_Νερό Αγοράς, Thessaloniki_

_**Russia,**_

_Холодный Pынок, Novgorod_

_Славянские Aллея, Moscow_

_**Norway,**_

Nordlys Gågate_, Oslo_

Pondering on which market to choose, Aldrych thought back to the German lessons he got from his teacher. He had asked Mr. Kirsch, if he would be able to tutor him during his free time, to which he happily agreed yes. Learning German from a native speaker let Aldrych speak much more fluently than if he had learned himself. Choosing the first market from Germany, he skimmed through the book to find the section on the, _Ostsee Markt_.

_Created in the 12__th__ Century, by merchants who were interested in founding a main Baltic market. It grew to prosperity with the rise of the Muggle Hanseatic League, dominating both wizarding and mundane trade. Throughout the centuries, as the mundane trade decreased due to other interests, the wizarding portion had become more prosperous with the passing of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. To enter simply walk past the Holstentor, which will cause your magic to react and transport you to a pocket dimension of what the mundane now call, Altstadt._

"I've decided where we are going," Aldrych said looking up at Nex, "Though I have no idea how to get there – any thoughts?"

"My magic isn't strong enough shift us both to Germany, Master." Nex explained, "A Portkey however, will work well for this, look around for information on how to create one."

Turning back to the shelves, Aldrych searched out for a relevant section. Passing through, Battle-magic, Transfiguration, and Healing, finally coming across a section labeled Transportation. Finding only a few books, such as _Apparition_ or _Floo Networks, _he picked up one titled_, Portkeys._ Finding a page on creation, he glanced at the picture of wand movements with the incantation, _Portus._

He remembered than that he didn't have a wand.

"This incantation requires the use of a wand…" Aldrych mentioned frowning, "Also warns that, incorrect creation of one can cause fatal injuries or other maladies."

"There was a trophy room of sorts, which I found earlier. There were several wands there from your previous ancestors, should be at least one that you can use temporarily." Nex said exiting the library.

Aldrych shrugged and took the book with him, following the gliding shade out of the library. Entering the room, he noticed various awards ranging from an _Order of Merlin, _to Quidditch Awards scattered around. At the very end, there were small thin stands each holding up a variant of assorted wands. Each was labeled on what materials it was made of, who it belonged to, along with specified notes.

"Pick up any of them and find one that feels the most comfortable to you," Nex said pointing at the stands.

Aldrych walked up to the first one and glanced at the label.

_**Length**__: 12 ½_

_**Wood**__: Ashwood_

_**Core**__: Sphinx heartstring_

_**Owner**__: Edlyn Potter_

_**Notes**__: Crafted in Egypt, flexible and excellent for Charms and Enchantments._

Taking it gently, he sent a small burst of his magic through the wand. A sharp crack sounded off from the wand and it flew aloft, coming back down to hit him on the head. Glaring at the now harmless stick on the floor, Aldrych picked it up and put it back carefully. Moving on further he found wands of all sorts, from woods of cherry to powdered dragon claws as cores. Each new wand he tried either flew out of his hands, caused an explosion, or did nothing at all.

Coming across an intricate wand, with elegant lines spinning around it, shaded a deep silver color. Aldrych felt his magic's vibrations increase as he approached it. Taking it tenderly, he sent a spark of his magic causing vibrant silver and violet sparks to exit from the tip. It felt satisfying, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of something missing. Looking down, he read his temporary wand's origins.

_**Length**__: 13 ¾ _

_**Wood**__: Silver Birch_

_**Core**__: Griffin claw_

_**Owner**__: Renault Potter_

_**Notes**__: Ollivander's, springy and neutral wand, great for Battle-magic._

"This one will do for now, Ostsee Markt should have a wandcrafter as well and it's always useful to have an extra if needed." Aldrych said absently.

Nex assented and floated the text on Portkeys over to Aldrych. Ripping off a piece from the back cover of the book, he skimmed to the instructions. Waving and flicking the wand experimentally a few times, he pointed it at the thick paper. Picturing the sketch of the Holstentor in his mind, he arched the wand upwards, in-canting "_Portus_"; shrouding the paper in an odd blue glow. After it subsided, he waved it around through the air a few times and turned to Nex.

"So how do we activate _i–_" Upon the word 'activate', Aldrych's world exploded in an array of colors and winds again.

Nex chuckled briefly before grasping the silvery satchel and latching on to the Portkey, launching them off to the Medieval city of Lübeck.

.-.-.

Crashing into a tree, Aldrych sighed deeply to himself.

"That was even worse than last time," He said, looking up indolently at Nex, "Being incorporeal would be nice about now…"

Massaging his bruised head as he staggered upwards, Aldrych noticed the Portkey brought him into the middle of a bunch of trees. Outside the leaves and branches he could see Muggles walking around and doing their daily business. Straightening his robes, he nodded to Nex and proceeded outside the leafy enclosure.

Squinting at the beaming sun, Aldrych stared up at the giant city gate, Holstentor. It had a powerful and crude feeling, with thick smooth bricks layered with the darker shades of color; a trade mark of Gothic architecture. Glancing imperceptibly to check if anyone was around, he stepped up to the entrance; gathering up his resolve. Walking forward, Aldrych felt a strange feeling go through his body, causing his magic to thrum violently until it suddenly unleashed a swirl of colors, enshrouding him. Opening his eyes, he gazed in wonder at the magnificent sight in front of him.

It seemed more like a town rather than a market, much larger than Diagon Alley in London. The sky was enchanted to present the illusion of a regular sky, covered in shifting clouds and luminescent sunlight. Stores and houses layered the vicinity of the magical market, with small rivers permeating the center. Ambient magic in the air literally felt alive as it sparkled around in a variety of colors. Aldrych felt his magical core stir in tune with the atmosphere around him, feeling at ease for the first time. Wandering forward, he just simply enjoyed walking through the streets, observing magical folk and their daily business.

Stopping by a store titled, 'Gérard's Qualitäts-Bekleidung.' Aldrych recalled back to yesterday's banking information, and realized he had 34% stock in this store. He contemplated as he needed an entire new wardrobe, and this could be the suitable place to acquire one. Entering the shop, he found the owner sitting at a desk, filling some forms out. Walking up to him, Aldrych cleared his throat causing the owner to glance up at him.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Herr Peverell. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Gringotts Sie über meinen Aktienanteil informiert hat?"

Gérard sat up straighter at the mention of Lord Peverell, and replied back respectfully.

"Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?"

"Ich werde verschiedene Umhänge, sowie weitere Kleidungsdtücke für unterschiedliche Situationen aus den besten Materialien benötigen. Geld spielt keine Rolle."

Eyes widening at the profit that could be made, Gérard nodded exuberantly.

"Ich verstehe. Die Vertigstellung wird vier bis fünf Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Soll ich nun auch Ihre Messungen nehmen?"

"Ich habe andere Besorgungen zu tätigen; die Wartezeit ist also egal," Aldrych mentioned, "Fahren Sie mit dem Messverfahren fort."

Gérard took out his wand, and started conjuring measuring tools and twirling them around. Measurements started piling onto a list next to Aldrych as every part of his body was calculated.

"Ich bin fertig, Herr Peverell. Ihre Bestellung wird für Sie bereit liegen."

Aldrych nodded. "Leiten Sie die gesamten Kosten an Gringotts weiter; man wird sich darum kümmern," he stated before walking out.

Outside, he noticed a shop across from him which sold wizarding sweets. Shrugging, he decided to try some and entered the eye grabbing store. A sweet delicious aroma filled the interior, as if it was dunked fully in cotton candy. He found an English product by the entrance named, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, which looked quite appetizing. Taking one out, he popped it in his mouth and bit softly. A delicious cherry juice escaped out of the bean with a taste that made his tongue tingle.

'This tastes like a real cherry… a chewy cherry,' he thought to himself in childish glee.

Though Aldrych could now be considered an adult due to his body, his mind never experienced the childhood joy of sweets. Taking as much different things as he could carry, he proceeded to the register. Piling all of the various candies such as Chocolate Frogs, Helada Aparece, Blut-Gummis, and Licorice Wands on to the desk, Aldrych turned to the female clerk.

"Wieviel bin ich Ihnen schuldig?" Aldrych said grinning.

The clerk a bit perplexed at an adult acting like a child, told him the price awkwardly.

"Das macht 1G und 15S. Werden Sie auch eine Tüte benötigen?"

"Ja," Aldrych answered passing the money over and putting his mountain of sweets into the bag. Bidding a good day to the clerk, he exited back outside and took out his box of beans. Popping one in his mouth once in a while, he enjoyed the exotic flavors that filled his taste buds. After a few minutes of walking, he put a peculiar brownish bean into his mouth and bit down. The taste of dirt and worms filled his mouth and he hacked it back out.

'_Blegh_, I guess it does mean every flavor,' he concluded thoughtfully to himself.

Clearing his throat he continued on until he noticed a large cedar building that looked more like a library than a store. On top of it was a large sign proclaiming, 'Nördlich Literatur.'

A reverberating _finally_ went off in Aldrych's mind as he briskly walked into the book store, curiosity spurring him on. Inside it did look like a library, with countless books on various subjects piled on to the shelves, which sat in virtually every corner of the store. Rubbing his hands with a mischievous smirk, he proceeded to rummage through the store, taking out almost every book that caught his eye. The manager eyed the antics of the young man, and shrugged muttering, "Jugendliche."

Books on Charms, Transfiguration, Defensive Magic, Offensive Magic, Rudimentary Dark Arts, Enchantments, Arithmancy, Runes, Mind Arts, Herbology, Astronomy, History, Potions, Warding, and even Divination were taken. After an hour of that, Aldrych began to get off his sugar rush, calmed down a bit more, and decided to walk over to the manager.

"Es ist nicht zu viel, nicht wahr?" he asked sheepishly.

The manager looked at Aldrych for a moment, than shrugged and told the clerk to ring it up.

"Solange Sie alles tragen können, kümmert es uns nicht weiter." He told Aldrych.

Nodding, Aldrych continued to the clerk, and asked him for the price. The clerk stared at the amount of books, sighed, and started counting it all up.

Finally finished he announced, "Das macht 48G und 28K, Sir."

Taking out all the gold and bronze coins Aldrych set them on the desk, and started piling all the books into his satchel. After finishing he thanked the manager and proceeded onwards with his shopping. He stopped by an Apothecary and bought various Potions ingredients to experiment on, as he thought it sounded highly like Chemistry. Aldrych also paid a visit to a Quidditch store and purchased a broomstick, ruminating to himself that the ability of flight could perhaps advantage him one way or another.

Shortly stopping by a small pub to quench his thirst, he tried some butterbeer and found it delicious and smooth to the taste, an almost butterscotch quality. While enjoying his beverage, he softly incanted, "_Tempus_," causing silvery blue numbers to line up in order. Aldrych had seen the spell in one of his charm books, and the extra advantage of calculating time zones had made it more appealing than a conventional watch.

Having around an hour and a half left before he had to go pick up his clothing, left him enough time to seek out a wand-maker. Not having any luck, he questioned a native wizard to see if he knew anyone. He had told Aldrych of Gregorovitch and his location, but the wizard had also warned that the craftsman might have retired by now. Aldrych thanked him, and proceeded to the location the wizard gave him.

Arriving at a decently sized shop, with the plaque, 'Gregorovitch's Geldbuße Zauberstäbe,' on top, Aldrych proceeded inside. A dark but cozy atmosphere met him as he stepped inside, illuminated by a lonely flame on the left. Looking around at the empty workshop, he observed the various instruments that looked like woodcarvers, when a sound behind him alerted him to a presence.

"Ah, an Englishmen," Gregorovitch stated in a thick Slavic accent as he saw Aldrych's features, "I don't get many of the Britons around here, most of you set your sights only on Ollivanders. You are lucky that I am still around here, as I was about to leave for the Slavic lands in a month or so before retiring… I assume you know the difference between our craft though?"

Aldrych looked confusedly at the wandcrafter. "Not exactly, I simply needed a wand and you were a good choice."

Gregorovitch looked at him strangely, than shrugged and explained.

"From what I remember, Ollivander crafted his wands before the arrival of a customer, than let them try out the different wands until one reacts favorably. It's a short and effective way, but it will not be fully attuned to the wizard using it. I prefer to craft the wand myself with the help of the customer, as he picks out the materials best attuned for him. It is a longer process, but more suited for the wizard-wand relationship."

Aldrych listened and contemplated the difference, than nodded. "Alright, so how do we begin the process?"

Gregorovitch chuckled pointedly, and shuffled Aldrych to the woods in the corner.

"Walk around and feel each of the woods, sending out a spark of magic each. The most comfortable to your magic will be the correct wand wood, though be sure to check them all even if one feels good as another can react better."

Aldrych nodded and proceeded to walk around the woods touching and caressing them all individually, while letting his small sparks of his magic through. Most of the woods felt dead to his magic, though some felt decent and others satisfying. The best feeling he received was from a whitish peach colored wood, which resonated almost perfectly with his core. Calling Gregorovitch over, he pointed at the wood.

"Ah, Yew, a wood associated with death and resurrection, quite powerful as well," He mentioned, while slicing a long smooth piece of wood from the tree trunk.

Aldrych guessed that the wood reacted well to his necromantic energy, since they are both related to death closely. He was brought out of his thoughts when Gregorovitch came back with an array of jars. Each jar held either a variety of scales, claws, powdered objects, hairs, and feathers.

"Do the same with each of these cores, and find one that feels best for you"

Sending out his magic, Aldrych found only a certain item that resonated greatly with his core, a purplish scale that looked as if it came from a giant snake or dragon. He pointed at it, and Gregorovitch nodded minutely.

"A chimera scale and yew wood, hmm… an interesting combination. Oh and also, are you left or right handed?"

"Right," Aldrych answered, causing Gregorovitch to start measuring his right hand, everything from his fingers to bone width.

"Dah… Your wand shall be fourteen inches due to your extensive wing span, and a long wand would help you curve your spells better," He said absently. "This will take around thirty minutes for me to craft, so if you can wait…"

Aldrych nodded and sat down in one of the chairs, leaning back and relaxing his eyes. Gregorovitch took the specific items and went off to the back of the workshop. Sawing noises could be heard from the room, as well as sounds that sounded highly electric. Minute by minute passed, with Aldrych beginning to doze off by staring into the flickering flame in the fireplace. A throat clearing could be heard above him, and he snapped back his wits and stood up.

"It is ready… it's quite a powerful wand, a good wand for one of my last." Gregorovitch said serenely while holding up a wand for Aldrych.

It was a thin wand, pale peach in color with mesmerizing violet lines circling up the wand. The handle looked like scaly wood, but it seemed just as smooth as the rest of the wand. Aldrych reached for it, grasping it tenderly and sending his magic flowing through his right arm. Swirling winds came out of the tip, enveloping the room in its gusty whistling.

"It feels warm, and – euphoric, as if I had just seen a wonderful sight…"

Gregorovitch smiled at him warmly, "Dah, you can compare your wand to a companion. They are slightly sentient due to the living elements of both a plant and a beast imbued with magic."

Aldrych turned to Gregorovitch and asked for the price, who answered with a price of nine galleons. Paying him the nine golden coins, he remembered about a question he had wanted to ask.

"Do you know of any transportation services nearby?"

"There is an International Floo Network nearby, which only charges a small fee," Gregorovitch answered, "It is by the central fountain, a bit right ways from there. It should be easy to spot."

Aldrych thanked Gregorovitch and bid him a good retirement, before exiting out into the lighter outdoors. Sunset was arriving and it was soon time to end his trip, though he wondered where Nex had gone to.

"I am here Master, just in a more stealthy position. We cannot be sure who would be able to see shades and spirits and who wouldn't," Nex whispered to his mind.

Aldrych assented and headed back to the clothing store, as Gérard was most likely done by now. Seeing the familiar store, he walked inside and found the tailor making measurements on a paper.

"Sind die Kleider fertig, Gérard?"

Gérard looked up from his work and saw that it was Aldrych.

"Ja, Herr Peverell. Ich habe ihre Bestellung in diese Taschen verpackt. Für den Großteil der Garderobe habe ich natürliche Farben verwendet, da sie gut zu ihrem Teint passen."

Aldrych took the bags and looked through them. Most of the robes had a natural look to them because of the colors and their shading. The materials felt soft and comfortable as well, since they were made from silk or other fine cloth.

"Die Kleider sind hervorragend gemacht. Sie haben Ihr Geld von der Bank erhalten?" Aldrych asked.

"Ja, die Bezahlung ist erfolgt, und ich danke Ihnen für Ihr ehrliches Kompliment. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Herr Peverell."

Aldrych put the bags into his satchel, and exited the clothing store. Recalling Gregorovitch's directions he headed to the central fountain in the market, and looked right from there. It was a fairly large building, marked Floo Network. But what caught him off guard was that people were walking into fireplaces and disappearing in a green fire. Shrugging at the strangeness of magic, he went up to employees and asked them for some of the greenish powder.

Paying 2 sickles for a small handful, he watched as a Spanish wizard threw the powder into the fireplace as he proclaimed an address, so Aldrych decided to do the same. Clearing his throat and loosening his grip, he stated, "Potter Manor," and threw the powder just as he walked inside.

.-.-.

Green flames licked his body, though they felt distinctly warm and didn't turn him into a flaming crisp. The uncomfortable part was the spinning that reminded him of the dreaded Portkeys. The sensations abruptly stopped, and he skidded out of the fireplace, unharmed and only a bit disheveled.

"Aha! I have finally succeeded in not crash landing from a magical transportation." Aldrych proclaimed to himself proudly.

"I give you my congratulations, Master, such a feat is most impressive," Nex said in his usually spectral monotone while appearing in a splash of smoke.

"I can't tell if you are sarcastic or not with your tone, Nex. No matter, I still succeeded in my first magical goal."

Aldrych stretched his tiring body from the long day, and sat on a nearby chair. Taking out his newly crafted wand, he handled it in his arm with a few experimental flicks. Marveling at how perfectly it fit his grip, he decided to try an incantation from one of the spell books he read at the book store.

"_Incendio!_"

A small plume of smoke emitted from the tip, evaporating quickly as it went higher..

"Well that was a decent first attempt I suppose…" Aldrych said sheepishly, "Nex did you find any room I could practice in?"

"Yes Master, follow me, there is an adequate place near the basement."

Entering the damp room, he immediately noticed a thick slate of stone in the center, perfect for trying out different spells. Thoroughly used wooden dummies also littered the room, each with various scratches and burns on them. A few books lay open on the desks, with incantations filling their yellow tinted pages.

"Yes, I think this will work nicely…" Aldrych said with a smirk as he observed the room.

* * *

_**Translations**_:

_Guten Tag, ich bin Herr Peverell. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Gringotts Sie über meinen Aktienanteil informiert hat?_ = Good afternoon, I am Lord Peverell. I assume Gringotts has informed you that I own stock here?

_Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?_ = Yes, What can I do for you, sir?

_Ich werde verschiedene Umhänge, sowie weitere Kleidungsdtücke für unterschiedliche Situationen aus den besten Materialien benötigen. Geld spielt keine Rolle. (translation below)_

I will need various robes, and other clothing for different situations. From the finest materials as well, since money is not much of a concern.

_Ich verstehe. Die Vertigstellung wird vier bis fünf Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Soll ich nun auch Ihre Messungen nehmen?_ = I understand, though this will take around four-five hours to complete. Shall I take your measurements now as well?

_Ich habe andere Besorgungen zu tätigen; die Wartezeit ist also egal. / Fahren Sie mit dem Messverfahren fort._ = I have to buy other things, so the time does not matter / Proceed with the measurements.

_Ich bin fertig, Herr Peverell. Ihre Bestellung wird für Sie bereit liegen._ = I am finished, Lord Peverell, It will be ready for you.

_Leiten Sie die gesamten Kosten an Gringotts weiter; man wird sich darum kümmern._ = Proceed all the costs to Gringotts, they will take care of it.

_Wieviel bin ich Ihnen schuldig?_ = How much for all of this?

_Das macht 1G und 15S. Werden Sie auch eine Tüte benötigen?_ = It will be 1G and 15S. Do you need a bag as well?

_Es ist nicht zu viel, nicht wahr?_ = It is not too much - right?

_Solange Sie alles tragen können, kümmert es uns nicht weiter._ = As long as you can carry all of it, we don't mind.

_Das macht 48G und 28K, Sir._ = It will be 48G and 28K, sir.

_Sind die Kleider fertig, Gérard?_ = Are the clothes finished, Gérard?

_Ja, Herr Peverell. Ich habe ihre Bestellung in diese Taschen verpackt. Für den Großteil der Garderobe habe ich natürliche Farben verwendet, da sie gut zu ihrem Teint passen. (translation below) _

Yes, Lord Peverell, I put the clothing in these bags. I used natural colors for most of the wardrobe since they go well with your features.

_Die Kleider sind hervorragend gemacht. Sie haben Ihr Geld von der Bank erhalten?_ = The clothes are well made. You have received your money from the bank?

_Ja, die Bezahlung ist erfolgt, und ich danke Ihnen für Ihr ehrliches Kompliment. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Tag, Herr Peverell._ = I received the payment, and I thank you for your honest compliment. I wish you a good day, Lord Peverell.

A/N: I hope the German language and translations weren't too much of a bother. I thought it would add a more authentic taste, if the native language was used. For those who are wondering if I would be able to put the English translations in brackets next to the German, I tried and it looks terrible, by making the dialogue too cluttered. It was close to eligible that way. A good solution would be to simply read through the story, and than the translations to get a better understanding of it. German is close enough to English that you can get the gist of the meaning.

Thank you for the help with the German dialogue, Othala and Tempestas Lilidh.

Disclaimer: The Potter-verse does not belong to me, I am not JKR. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


	5. Ascension

**Quantum Magic**

**Chapter Four: Ascension**

_**June 18**__**th**__**, 1990**_

"Concentrate… let the necromantic energy escape your body."

Translucent jelly-like energy began working its way down Aldrych's arms. Shimmering cyan in color, it crawled down and down, reminiscent of an ice cream on heated metal. Dripping down onto his palms, it coalesced into a sphere.

"Now, picture it as a projectile."

Aldrych opened his eyes and faced the stone slate. Raising his hands together, he formed the two separate spheres into a single entity. Pushing forward, he loosened his hold, and it sped forward impacting the slate, but phasing through.

"Yes, that is exactly the reaction you needed. Necromantic energy is not a physical power. If used in projectile form as you just did, except on a being with a soul, it would cause damage to the soul itself. It disregards all forms of matter, but the incorporeal and the phantasmal."

"Useful… the magic felt extremely cold though, as if I was dunked in freezing water."

"You will have to get used to that, Master. Necromantic energy has the feeling of a spectral being, cold and alien to the human body."

Nodding, Aldrych reformed the jelly-like sphere, and bounced it around in the air a few times. An epiphany hit him, and he formed the sphere into a thin square figure, letting it fly toward the slate again. Phasing right through, Aldrych pondered on it for a moment.

"I see you found the ability to form the energy into any figure. It is like an elastic jelly, which has no expanding limits other than your current reserves. To make a shade or other spectral entities requires it, as you create the form of the object, by bending and twisting the original.

Arching his hands upward, Aldrych formed the spheres again, this time shaping them into a few knives as well as a thin circle. Willing the knives to fly forward, they did so, embedding into the floating circle. Reforming the spheres once again, he continued his experimentations into this new ability.

.-.-.

_**July 30**__**th**__**, 1990 – 11:59 P.M.**_

_3… 2… 1…_

"So – I can finally measure my age in two digits."

Aldrych sat in a comfortable lounging chair, twirling his wand absently. Staring at the dark room, he steadied his wand and intoned, "_Incendio_"; sending a jet of brilliant flames into his open palm. Stopping an inch or two above it, the flames started to turn into an eerie light green.

"I feel no different than before though…"

Mesmerizing flames illuminated a figure in the darkness, a smoky silhouette with molten silver eyes.

"Age is only a number, Master; it is a futile attempt by mortals to measure life."

"The attempt may remain the same, but the tools to do so have changed over the years."

A spectral claw hovered over the flames, enshrouding it in smoky tendrils. The green flame gave a small flicker, and dissolved.

Aldrych gave a deceiving sniff.

"You ruin all my fun."

.-.-.

_**October 15**__**th, **__**1990**_

Emptiness with no limits, Aldrych observed his mindscape. A slight chill and a smoky apparition revealed Nex, a lone figure in the boundless darkness.

"Recall upon your earlier reading, Master; summon the memories of your life."

In one passing moment of time, the vacuum erupted into incalculable myriads of white orbs. It was a disarrayed mess, with memories floating in every direction, crashing into each other at times, even disappearing in and out.

"Sort each memory now, no matter the length of time it takes. Time is irrelevant in the area of the mind."

A flitting thought and the mindscape exploded in light. Receding, nothing was left, a blank vision. Then one by one, small lights began appearing throughout the emptiness. Hours passed, days might have passed, and the mindscape began to look something like the night sky. Minuscule orbs of memories littered pseudo-skies, with those of greater importance occurring larger in size.

After what seemed like months, the mindscape looked similar to a photo of the galaxy.

"An interesting way of sorting your memories, how will you shield them?"

In the span of a nanosecond, the galaxy of memories vanished, replaced by an eerie non-existence once more.

"A defense that doesn't exist, but still defends…"

.-.-.

_**January 13**__**th**__**, 1991**_

Previously lush gardens, now generously covered in snow and withered trees, loomed in the background. Aldrych shivered at he stepped outside of the manor into the dark, unforgiving cold, conjuring wispy flames to encircle his thinly clothed body.

"Nex… your idea is becoming less and less favorable. Must I build a higher cold tolerance this way?"

Appearing in his usual smoky entrance, Nex turned to Aldrych with a smirk.

"Master, we agreed on no flames…"

Aldrych whined piteously, but dissolved the flames while steeling his nerves simultaneously. Moments passed, and a whispering chill slammed into Aldrych almost blowing him backwards.

"Un...Unpleasant – Nex I'm going to find a way to make you feel pain after this."

Nex chucked minutely, "Now, don't forget to infuse your body with energy, you wouldn't want it to die, Master."

Letting out a deep sigh, Aldrych started expulsing his necromantic energy into his physical body, while slinking away his own consciousness. Soon only feel a small tingle permeated his physical body, while he felt himself floating.

Rekindling his awareness led to him to realizing he wasn't in his body anymore, he was floating a few meters in midair above it.

"Well… it worked!" Aldrych exclaimed in a spectral tone.

Throwing his consciousness back into his body, he began to feel the effects of the cold again. Miniscule sections of frostbite riddled his skin, making it hard to move or breath. Summoning his magic, Aldrych suffused his body in warm ethereal energy and sighed in pleasure as his nerves tingled. Lying back, he noticed the snow was now more of a hot spring, and his robes drenched to the core.

"I should get an award for the most brutal training regimen."

"Every necromancer must loosen his reliance on the physical body; else they would hinder their power."

Aldrych groaned, but silently agreed with his spectral taskmaster.

.-.-.

_**May 5**__**th**__**, 1991**_

"Well – Fire is simple." Aldrych proclaimed while intoning, "_Incendio_."

Swirling jets of flame shot out of the wand tip, before being promptly frozen in midair.

"The conjuration of Water is more difficult, but still simple." Aldrych stated intoning, "_Aguamenti_."

A brilliant fountain of clear water shot off from the tip, also stopping in midair.

"Air… is more complicated, as it can be meld into anything, but veritably difficult to visualize." Aldrych pondered for a few moments, then walked over to a book and ripped out one of the blank pages.

Holding it out in front of his, he put the tip of his wand to the paper, intoning "_Diffindo_": causing it to tear.

A spectral tone interrupted Aldrych's ruminations, "The element of Air can be used for many – acts. It is second to none in adaptability, closely followed by Water."

Aldrych nodded, mind proceeding to the final element, Earth.

"Earth is the most difficult and complex in my opinion. It cannot be classified as simply rock, as it takes many forms. Conjuration of earth is also an interesting factor, but it takes a good amount of power. It would be preferable to simply rip a piece of the environment around you, and molding it from there." Aldrych said whilst suffusing his hand in violet energy, cracking and lifting a chunk of the stone floor.

"Now I can do many things with it, from using it as a projectile to creating a barrier. It is the physical element, just as adaptable as the others, but instead of liquid or gas, it naturally is solid matter."

Nex inclined his clawed hand and gave a spectral smile, "Correct – now that you have accomplished the Classical elements, it is time for the more… irregular ones."

Aldrych let out a small sigh, and turned back to thick tome beside him.

.-.-.

_**August 23**__**rd**__**, 1991**_

Swirling waves crashed against the sandy shoreline, as the moon illuminated the pale dark waters. A light fog saturated the area, blanketing the shore in its humid embrace. Aldrych took a deep breath of the refreshing ocean air and continued further on the sandy beach. Arriving at the wet shoreline, he stretched his limbs a bit as preparation.

"Try not to fall into the waters, Master – it would be most difficult to get you out." Nex warned lightly.

Aldrych nodded and focused on the act ahead. Suffusing one of his hands with kinetic energy, while holding his wand in the other he waded into the swirling ocean. Past the waves he twirled his wand and shot a freezing spell at a patch of the ocean. Instantly forming into a sort of pseudo-iceberg, Aldrych climbed onto the frozen water shakily.

Keeping the balance of the ice steady with his infused hand, while forming a larger iceberg with his wand, Aldrych looked forward at the ocean horizon. Once the iceberg was fairly large enough to stand comfortably on, he pointed his wand behind him, and churned hot air through it. Feet firmly entrenched into the ice; he began to float forward slowly but surely.

"Do you like my boat?" Aldrych asked seemingly to himself.

Nex appeared in a smoky entrance, floating beside him, "Having fun, Master? This is a most… interesting way to expand the control on your magical core."

"I get points for creativity of course, now just to watch out for anything unpleasant."

A few minutes of silent floating past, the shoreline was becoming less and less visible by the moment. Aldrych released the hot air spell from his wand, and looked around thoughtfully.

"The perfect place for an exercise, in the ocean… almost out in the middle of nowhere," He stated cheekily.

Casting a few more spells to secure the ice, Aldrych put his wand safely back into its holster. Suffusing his other hand with the kinetic energy as well, he turned to the ocean.

"This shall certainly be fun…"

Arching both of his palms upwards, caused pale ocean waters shift, than lurch up a few feet into the air creating a wall-like structure. Aldrych concentrated and held the water up with one hand, lowering his other hand, then arching it back upwards. Every arch the water steadily rose higher until it towered close to 15 feet in height.

Splitting the water wall in half, Aldrych proceeded to lift the 2 separate columns of water into the air and mold each into separate spheres. Loosening his hold on the spheres then momentarily reforming them, he began to furrow his brow in concentration. On and off, he let the water fall and quickly reformed it back, causing a slightly noticeable change in magic control.

Time passed and the night sky began to lighten, as Aldrych fully loosened his control and let the water fall back violently into the ocean. Impacting the surface caused the 2 opposing waters to shoot off in every direction, soaking Aldrych profusely.

"Hmm – I think I should have lowered it before letting go…" he complained, blinking salty water out of his eyes.

.-.-.

_**December 19**__**th**__**, 1991**_

"Age is a peculiar factor for a Necromancer, as instead of causing the body to break down; it causes the link between the body and soul to weaken. This allows necromancers to be more liberal in their reliance of the body, allowing many abilities which would be otherwise impossible. To age your physical body from the stages of infancy to elder years at the command of your will is your next step."

Aldrych nodded for Nex to continue.

"Your neutral state is of around the prime age of a human, so it will be used as a weighing factor for any of your transformations. Now concentrate upon your energy and let it seep from every pore of your body. Mold it around yourself carefully and will your body to change, but stay concentrated as it will be painful."

Aldrych felt a strange sensation go through him, as he willed his physical structure into a younger state. A sharp crack resounded through the air, followed by a multitude of smaller cracks as his bones started to reshape. Trying not to gasp out in pain, he focused on loosening his nerves as the transformation took place. The pressure on him subsided and he opened his eyes, squinting at the different worldview. Everything seemed a fraction smaller, as he gazed around his now 12 year old body.

"Quite the unpleasant feeling, but I see its uses. Will the procedure become less painful and loud with practice?" Aldrych asked in an unfamiliar childish voice.

"Your body and magic will adapt as always, which would cause the process to become decidedly less noisy."

Aldrych pondered for a moment, letting a mischievous smirk form on his face. Recalling his previous energy he changed his body, preparing for the painful transformation. Opening his eyes once more, he found the surroundings to be cloudy and unclear. Looking down he saw a milky white beard falling down to his chest. Grinning peculiarly, he took a chip of wood from the table and transfigured it into a slim cane. Positioning it as he would a walking stick, he walked to up Nex.

"Young lad, let an old man pass would you?"

"Why of course, I would not deny an old man his pastimes."

.-.-.

_**April 17**__**th**__**, 1992**_

Varying lengths of paper lay before Aldrych, as he scribbled away on them. Shapes such as circles could be seen on them, with a multitude of numbers scattered around. Spellcraft is a field of magic that was invented jointly with the discovery of wandcraft. Utilizing a mix of Arithmancy and Weaving, one can create a certain resonation to the magical core to form a desired effect through a foci.

"Aguamenti is a fairly simple spell – though even then, I'm having trouble calibrating the effects," Aldrych glanced at Nex for a moment, "Changing the tint of the water would be a mix of the Color-Changing Charm and the Aguamenti charm, but I'm missing something."

Nex chucked for a moment, then arched his claw and a few of the numbers shifted.

"Ah… well that makes more sense, though aren't I supposed to learn this on my own," Aldrych asked cheekily.

"There is no harm with asking for aid, you were stuck and now you are free to move on. Letting you struggle on your own simply wastes time when you would find the same conclusion anyway, though most times there is no aid to be found."

Nodding, Aldrych returned his focus on the paper. After examining it a few more moments he took out his wand and began weaving the additions onto the charm. Finished he pointed the tip into an empty cup, intoning "_Puniceus Aguamenti_"; causing a jet of violet-tinted water to pour the cup. Putting the cup to his lips, he took a sip and swirled it around for tasting purposes.

"Ah finally, it doesn't taste like some strange assortment of paint anymore," he said in a satisfied voice, "All shall bow before my color-tinted water."

"Yes Master, I can imagine the look on your opponent's face when you hit them with pink water."

"A look of pure terror, yes?"

.-.-.

_**August 22**__**nd**__**, 1992**_

Flames of green hue flickered softly in midair as Aldrych examined the Griffin's Ruby. Bringing it up closer to his eyes, he examined the mark on the glinting ruby. It was a griffin, with the Potter seal next to it. The insides of the ruby seemed to shimmer slowly, almost unnoticeably like a slow moving river of magma. Re-reading the instructions, he put it in his left hand and closed his fingers over it.

Sending a small wave of magic through his arm, upon reaching his palm the ruby began to resonate. After a few moments it began to melt slowly, turning into sludge like form. Aldrych could feel it wrapping around his bones, when suddenly it began to solidify. His hand felt like it was just dropped in boiling water, as it quickly began to redden. Compared to his previous training, it felt mild-tempered instead of mind-splitting pain.

The feeling began to subside slowly, eventually stopping completely. Aldrych experimentally tried a few motions with his hand to feel the mobility. It felt quite similar to his previous version, if only a bit more coarse.

"I can feel it humming in tune with my magic," he stated to himself in a pleased voice, "Well time to test it out."

Taking it his wand he touched his palm with it, incanting "_Bombarda_." Feeling the magic flowing through his wand arm, he replicated the same magic and sent it through his new foci. Exiting at almost the same time the two spells meshed together, speeding off into the slab of stone in front of Aldrych.

An explosion sounded off, throwing debris around the room, peppering him with tiny bits of rock.

"Powerful indeed…" Aldrych exclaimed as he repaired the slate.

.-.-.

_**November 24**__**th**__**, 1992**_

A slight breeze woke Aldrych out of his ruminations as the sound of something falling followed it.

"Nex you have returned, and you have brought the – test subject on which I can practice my Legilimency on," he stated, "Where did you find him?"

"In an alley in one of the mundane cities, he has the look of a violent human with a strong stench of alcohol. In short, not a person many would miss."

"Alright then, let's wake him up."

Suffusing his hand with kinetic energy, he delivered the equivalent of a smack to the thug's head. Stirring, the thug groaned a little and started to stand up shakily. The stench of alcohol hit Aldrych in a matter of moments, causing him to put on a look of disgust.

"What a horrible stench, you need a deterrent for that," he said while intoning "_Scourgify"; _causing the thug's mouth to be filled with soap.

Hacking and coughing out of confusion, he took out his knife and brandished it in front of him.

"Stay where ya are chap, before I gut ya like a fish."

Aldrych looked amusedly at him. "You bring a knife to a magic fight, shall I begin clapping?"

The thug stared in confusion until he felt his knife being wrenched from his hands and thrown across the room.

"Now enough with the distractions, I have practice to start," Aldrych stated before lifting the thug off the ground and holding him in midair.

Holding both of his eyes open with his magic Aldrych whispered, "_Legilimens"; _launching his consciousness straight into the mind before him. A veritable ocean lay before him, except instead of water it was filled with a highly dense liquid. Flitting thoughts whirled by his perception, beginning to grow more chaotic by the moment. Starting to feel disoriented, he let off the mental equivalent of a sonic boom, stunning the thoughts into a paralytic state. Sensing the now frozen sheds of thoughts, Aldrych began to move toward the recent memories, which were the most preserved and easily understandable.

Finding a random one, he began to reach out toward it, grabbing it with psychokinetic tendrils. Thoughts began to pass through his consciousness, as the memory began sending out details in an almost cinema-like progression.

_Aldrych found himself looking through another's eyes, reddish bricks on either side of him as he stared deadpan at a woman walking. Soft clicks of a heel resounded off through the darkened alley, as the woman began to move closer and closer toward him. A few more soft clicks and he saw her straight in front of himself. Launching himself out in front of her, he brandished his knife and found his mouth begin to speak._

"_Hello there lass, think I can have a look at that purse of yours?"_

_The woman gasped loudly when she saw him jump out of the shadows, and began backing away._

"_Dontcha try to escape lass, I can throw a knife mighty well. Hand over the purse and mayhaps we can get through this easily."_

_The woman began to shiver slightly, as she let out a stuttering reply._

"_You can have the purse, just let me go."_

_She threw her purse at him, as he caught it deftly in the air and began to rummage through it. A few random bills and some cosmetic products grazed his hand, when he heard the women begin to back away._

"_Now lass did I say we were finished here, you can leave when I be saying you can leave."_

_He looked at her body, the slight swell on her bosom and her pretty face. Aldrych felt his legs begin to move toward her, and the rise of his own heartbeat._

"_Mighty pretty you are, fine lass if I've ever seen one," he murmured while grinning lecherously, "We can have quite the fun time, you and I. What do you say lassie?"_

_The woman began to let out stuttering denials as she began to back-step faster. Aldrych felt his steps begin to speed up, until he caught the women firmly by the waist. Smelling her fine perfume, he began to slowly caress her body as she shivered under him, trying to pull away._

Aldrych was intrigued by the great detail of the memory, but began to feel disgusted at the lust he could sense the thug feeling. Ripping his consciousness from the scene, he decided to practice the more offensive aspects of Legilimency. Releasing a few more of the psychic pulses, though in a greater magnitude, Aldrych started tearing the memories he saw apart. Lights began to flicker out and he heard a splitting wail break throughout the mindscape.

Shifting throughout the mindscape of the thug randomly, he performed various actions on the memories he found in his path. How long he did so he knew not, but the mindscape eventually began to look more like a barren scarred wasteland, than the ambivalent ocean he saw before. Retracting his consciousness from the mind of the thug, he began to regain his physical senses, opening him to the shrieks of the thug whose mind he just flayed apart.

Grasping the head with his kinetic power, he wrenched it sideways hearing a resounding crack. The shrieks died down as the spinal cord was shattered.

"An intriguing experience Nex, even with the less than pleasant memories I found inside his mind. A few more of these sessions and I'll have a much larger rudimentary knowledge of the offensive mind arts."

Nex motioned with his claw and answered, "Of course Master, finding more would be quite simple. There isn't a shortage on these kinds of humans."

.-.-.

_**March 3**__**rd**__**, 1993**_

"Is there a notable difference between shifting and apparating?"

"Shifting is a strictly necromantic ability as you quite literally will your soul to move to a different location, bringing along your body with it. Apparition sends a resonation through the material plane, bending space-time to transport the user to a desired location. Both are tricky and dangerous to pull off, but Necromancers prefer shifting since much less beings know about it, adding points to security and infiltration. It may take a while to become fully accustomed to the feeling, though after time it will become a routine occurrence."

Aldrych nodded and asked for some advice.

"Concentrate upon your soul, and picture a desired location. Force your soul to the desired location through sheer power of will, and it will drag your body along with it. With practice one can use this in battle effectively, as you will be able to move through the battlefield quickly and agilely."

Aldrych focused, locating his soul's resonation. Latching onto the shimmering white orb, he projected an image of the location in front of him and willed it to move there. Seeing it disappear, he felt a large wrench on his being and opened his eyes only to hit the wall face first on the opposite side of the room.

"This is ridiculous, I can do most magics quite effectively, but when it comes to transportation I always botch up somehow," Aldrych ranted as he glanced at Nex who had a small quirk on his spectral mouth line, "Very amusing Nex, but I dislike crashing into solid objects."

"Happens on every first time Master, shifting isn't as accurate if you don't have proper practice with it first. The propulsion of your body can exceed beyond your needed level – causing you to hit the first object on your trajectory."

Nex motioned to Aldrych and disappeared in a wispy splash of spoke, reappearing on the other side of the room. Immediately after, he shifted again without stopping and again after that, showing Aldrych the finesse of mastered shifting.

"Shades are quite the show-offs," Aldrych said amusedly, "However; yes I do see what you mean by momentum."

.-.-.

_**August 28**__**th**__**, 1993**_

A breezy wind carried a flowery scent as it whistled across Aldrych's senses. He was lying down on a patch of grass, out in the gardens of Potter manor, gazing up aimlessly at the night sky. Various constellations and random balls of light littered the cosmos, as they sat unmoving with the livelihood of stone. Taking the small tome by his side, Aldrych perused a few more of the contents and turned to Nex beside him.

"Hmm, I do wonder why the magical world has never bothered to visit the vast cosmos. The mundane have already started various researchers into space and the workings of the universe… even lifted quite a few shuttles to explore it."

Molten silver eyes shifted strangely as if retrieving a memory.

"It was tried many times before, but since magic would work differently outside of the planet, most who tried never returned. Others came back in a tattered mess, barely able to rekindle any tales of their experience. Though this is from my knowledge of Ignotus which was several hundred years ago, by this time perhaps someone has figured out a way."

Aldrych turned back to the skies, returning back to his ruminations.

.-.-.

_**May 19**__**th**__**, 1994**_

"The Unforgivable Curses, aptly named of course," Aldrych said while smirking amusedly, "These three curses have been the plague of magical Britain for quite a while."

Turning a few pages in the tome he had beside him, he read out loud the first one.

"The Imperius Curse, a spell which implants the conscious thoughts of the caster directly into the subconscious of the victim. It is the most useful in my opinion, though it can be denied by a sufficiently powerful will."

Nex replied in his usual tone, "Rightly so, but the vast majority is susceptible to this spell… giving it many opportunities."

Aldrych nodded and leafed over to the next curse.

"The Cruciatus, a torture spell which sends out a malevolent wave of magic directly into the victim's nerves. The sheer amount of magic overloads and fries the nerve cores, causing excruciating amounts of pain," Aldrych pondered for a moment, "It has it uses, but as you taught me earlier – damage to one's soul is a far greater and otherworldly pain. That is the specialty of a necromancer."

Skimming to the final section of the tome, Aldrych began to read aloud once again.

"The Killing Curse, a spell which twists the regular magic of a wizard into a strange form of necromantic energy. It is one of few spells which lets non-necromancers experiment with soul energy. When used on a being with a soul, it rips the link between body and spirit into shreds, releasing the spirit to move onto the Soul Plane… Useful for any wizard, but for a necromancer it is rudimentary magic."

"Most likely designed by a necromancer and given to a wizard for a sufficient payment. Regardless, the most useful to learn for you with be the Imperius."

Aldrych nodded minutely and began to gather the various creatures he brought.

"I brought several beings with small minds to practice with first… a few spiders, a bird, and a fox," He looked around for a moment than turned back to Nex, "Did you acquire a human to practice on afterwards? A human mind is far more complex to control."

A spectral nod preceded a smoky shimmer and a male human appeared on the ground, fast asleep.

Taking out his wand, Aldrych retrieved the spiders and set them on the table in front of him. Focusing his magic, he intoned "Imperio"; causing bluish smoke to creep towards the first spider. Upon reaching the small spider, it shivered for a moment and the smoke collapsed. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Aldrych recanted the curse, forcing more will upon it this time around. When the smoky tendrils reached the spider a second time, it wrapped itself around it fully, forcing the arachnid into a rigid state.

Focusing his concentration into the shaky link, the smoky tendrils became more pronounced and the spider started to lose its rigidness. Sending a few random thoughts through the link, the arachnid twitched and reacted to each one. Conjuring a command of will, Aldrych sent the thought through the link, causing the spider to react immediately and start crawling across the table. Aldrych let a satisfied smile appear on his lips, proceeding to put more will into his commands. The moment the new commands reached the arachnid, it gave a weak twitch and fell over on its back, dead.

Startled at the sudden death, Aldrych broke off the spell and turned to Nex who was observing silently.

"Master you must be more careful; the tome states that a perfect balance must be maintained over your will. If too little is put, the spell would do little more than confuse the recipient. If too much is put in, the recipient's subconscious could be overloaded causing the mind to shatter. The weaker the being, the lower the requirements for needed willpower."

Aldrych nodded resolutely and continued to experiment on the arachnids, then after proceeding to move on to the birds and the fox.

Finishing the last command for the fox, he released the hold over it and turned to Nex once more, "I am ready to begin practice on the human, unbind him."

Nex acquiesced, releasing the ghostly bonds and awakening the man. Sleepy eyes began to open, but before the awakening person had a chance to look around, Aldrych already incanted the curse. Smoky blue tendrils burst out of the wand tip, and locked tightly around the recipient's head. Aldrych felt the link begin to strengthen, and various thoughts began to filter in and out.

Rekindling his will, he launched his assault upon the sleepy and unprotected mind, easily forcing it into subservience. Aldrych could still feel the slight resistance, but in a matter of moments it crumbled away, leaving an eerie silence and submission. Forming commands once more, he continued to practice all throughout the evening, determined to master the difficult curse.

.-.-.

_**September 22**__**nd**__**, 1994**_

Aldrych quietly sipped a glass of pear juice as he read the contents of the Daily Prophet.

_**Triwizard Tournament Announced**_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has recently announced after much speculation that the Triwizard Tournament would indeed be held in Hogwarts. Three schools of magic will be competing in the tournament, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, and of course our very own Hogwarts. The tournament itself was discontinued in 1793 after the event of 1792 when a Cockatrice caused many casualties to both the competitors and those in the vicinity. Both the Headmaster and the Minister promise that all precautions will be held to account, and that the tournament itself will be less dangerous than before._

_The First Task will be held on November 24__th__, and all who are interested are invited to join. Seats must first be held to account with the Department of Magical Games and Sports. More information on that will be held in the next section._

Looking up from the newspaper, Aldrych gazed into a random area while his thoughts began working out a plan.

"I think I found exactly the opening that was needed," he mentioned as he levitated the paper in front of the shade.

Molten eyes gazed over the article shimmering silently until a spectral tone sounded off, "Yes, this is an interesting opportunity. Master, you will have the element of surprise over the headmaster, however in terms of spell lore and experience he still far outranks you… I have taught you all that Ignotus left me, and now it is time to reveal the last bit of information that I was ordered to save."

A confused expression filtered across Aldrych's features, but it turned back into quiet contemplation as he motioned to Nex.

"Ignotus had not only infused his magic and knowledge into my core, but a piece of his very soul as well. It is not unlike a Horcrux; however it is far more advanced and precise. Ignotus had not ripped away a piece of his soul, merely separated it until a time when it would be recalled back to him. The seals in the vault beneath Gringotts, held the piece of the soul embedded to my core... now though with nothing anchoring it, the soul piece is attempting to return back to its Master soul in the Soul Plane."

An indiscernible expression clouded Aldrych's features, as he responded in a strange voice, "So our time is at an end, and my tutelage is complete."

"So to say, yes that is what has happened."

The clouded expression lifted off from Aldrych, and he sighed, "I understand – all things must come to an end."

A peculiar pleased expression formed on Nex's spectral mouth line.

"Now, since that is through Master, I propose a final duel. Unlike the times we practiced this will be a chance for you to try your all and I will do the same… It is better this way, as I will only have the power to do so for only a few days, and then I will begin losing my ability of speech and thought afterwards."

Aldrych thought for a bit than let a smirk form, "Agreed Nex, let us have a last duel."

Both shifted into the Manor grounds, leaving behind smoky mist in their wake. Aldrych had transfigured several different environmental obstacles such as large boulders and broken logs around the vicinity. Rays of sunlight filtered through the leafy enclosure of the trees which had begun to yellow slightly. The combatants turned to each other, conjuring globes of shimmering energy above them. At the exact same time both of the shimmering globes gorged outwards, covering the field in smoky magic, signaling the start of the duel.

Nex had disappeared immediately while Aldrych began to conjure a volatile necromantic field. The reverberating energy extended outwards revealing the location of the shade. Nex swiped at Aldrych who shifted away to the other side of the field, narrowly escaping. Nex followed him shortly afterwards, expulsing loose waves of smoky tendrils. A few grazed through Aldrych, causing short bursts phantasmal pain. Summoning his magic into the Griffin's Ruby, he shot off several bombarding spells into the ground around him, throwing debris into the air. Shortly afterwards, he called up his telekinetic power to create a cocoon out of the debris.

As the debris shielded Aldrych from the view of the shade, he began to conjure an expanding sphere of harmful soul energy. Releasing the globe upwards, he shifted out of the field of debris, pummeling into the pond in the vicinity. Casting a bubble charm around his head to allow him respiration, he waited silently until the sphere detonated. A breeze dispersed outwards, rippling the lake and informing Aldrych of the spell's success. Moments later a spectral globe collided into his side causing him to gasp out in pain. Hastily steeling his nerves, he shifted out of the water to find Nex floating above the ground, willowy marks on his ethereal outline.

The necromancer let out a yell of pain, as a spectral claw phased through him, protruding out from his chest. The shade in front of Aldrych dispersed into smoke with a quirk of its lips. Gritting his teeth at the pain, he summoned all of the residual necromantic energy floating freely in the field, to converge within him. Waves of power exploded outwards, knocking both the shade and the necromancer off balance. Reacting quickly, Aldrych shifted once and twice, appearing behind Nex and shrouding his hands with cyan gel-like energy. Lodging them into the recuperating body of the shade, he wrenched his hands apart inflicting the shade with a fatal wound.

Nex looked down at the ghostly gash, and bowed to Aldrych as best he could.

"An intriguing duel Master, you have surely passed your tutelage."

With the last word intoned, Nex began to shimmer out as a smoky miniscule globe of light sped out of the collapsing body. It lifted itself into the air, and proceeded to start transporting itself to the Soul Plane. An ethereal wind blew from the soul piece covering Aldrych's body in pleasing energy, rejuvenating his wounds. His features shifted into an understanding smile as he gazed upon the slowly retreating soul.

* * *

A/N: As always feel free to leave questions, and I will answer them as best I can through private messages.

Disclaimer: The Potter-verse does not belong to me, I am not JKR. No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
